Our moments
by FallennChained
Summary: A series of One-shots of Relife. Hope you guys like em Oh it can be fluffy or angst and I might branch out of the usual couple that is listed below here just suggest it in the comments
1. Glasses

**Alrighty, Guys, I said and I delivered I said I was going to make a series of one-shots for well of course Relife.** ** _Pulls string to launch confetti_** **Yay!... Ahem, anyways I'm going to have to clean that up later. So anyways if you have read Can't help but worry which by the way I didn't expect it to go over 3.6k views and still going up right now. I know I know small number but I feel happy about it. At the last chapter since you guys may or may not have read at your own risk would know that I have made an error. Yes, that error said that I was going to make a serious of one shots which made me confused since my friend pointed it out to me and knowing me I got lazy in changing it. So yeah here we are a couple months in and bam I actually motivated myself into making that hehe.** ** _Bows_** **I'm sorry for my laziness as an author. So I'm going to apologize for this comment here I won't be making it like some people do like one per week or per month no it's going to be at random times. Oh right and I like to thank you, people, who have inspired me into hoping that I have a different way of trying to make this as cheery as possible? I have no clue what my friends meant that my stories are dark. Hmph anyways-**

 **Hishiro: I'm sorry that I have arrived late. I just ran into Kaizaki-kun and I was talking to him about some things.**

 **I see no worries Chizuru wait can I call you Chizuru?**

 **Hishiro: You can call me whatever you want you are the one who is directing all of this.**

 **Okay then from now on I'm going to call you Chizu and you aren't late. Actually, you are quite early... wait you said you were with Kaizaki-san so why didn't you guys enter the set together.**

 **Yoake: Well, you see Hishiro-chan here was asking him why someone like him is even here when he is an idiot. She was also surprised that he even landed himself a job.**

 **Hahaha Chizu, you are way too blunt with your words I bet Kaizaki-san is in a corner sulking. Wait, Yoake why are you here?**

 **Yoake: What no honorifics in my name I feel special?** ** _Smiles_** **Right I don't I start working today?**

 **No, you don't I told you guys the moment I gave you guys your scripts that I would most likely be needing Chizu and Kaizaki.**

 **Yoake: That's not fun add me in since I just got here with nothing else to do.**

 **I wouldn't even know what to put you in as can you just be like the gopher for the crew members**

 **Yoake: Is this really how you are going to treat a renowned actor?**

 **Erm... I can easily replace you with someone else. -.-'...** ** _Looks at Yoake's smiling face and begins getting chills down my spine_** **Alright I'll add you in jeez where is Kaizaki-san.**

 **Kaizaki: I'm right here. So what are we doing?**

 **You're kidding me right**

 **Kaizaki: No I'm not I have no idea what we are doing?**

 **We are shooting a scene with you and Chizu with a somewhat Yoake.**

 **Kaizaki: We are! and you just called Hishiro... Ch- Ch- Chi- Chizu!**

 **Quit being a high school boy and be mature about it I'm calling you Kai now**

 **Kaizaki: Why are you so angry?**

 **Cause a certain someone here messed up my plans whatever let's get this over with. I don't own Relife just the ideas that are running through my head at the moment as you can see here with the actors and actresses in place I won't keep you guys bored any further.**

 _This setting is completely in another world. This place is where Kaizaki and Hishiro are not adults reliving their high school senior year and yes they are dating however because Kaizaki has been up late studying and gaming his eyesight became poor so Hishiro is going on a date with Kaizaki to get him a pair of glasses._

"How about this pair, Hishiro?" Kaizaki put on a pair of glasses and looked towards her and she just stared at him blankly.

"No, they don't look good on you." She said bluntly taking the pair of glasses off of him and placing them back on the display stand.

"This is no use, maybe I should have listened to everyone and not stay up so late to review the material while conducting a Heist in Grand Theft Auto." He said but immediately regretted it and now he was looking at a Hishiro who looked very angry from his perspective. He was flicked on the head by her which gave him a painful sting and a big red dot in the middle of his forehead.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you when I gave you back the XBOX," Hishiro said with a somewhat of a guilty aura. Kaizaki noticed this and hugged her from the behind.

"You couldn't help it, this is me we are talking about and I promised you that I would always work hard on things that I think was worth it." _and the grand theft auto heist was definitely worth it_ He thought in his head while Hishiro wasn't affected from the hug since she was eyeing one of the frames of glasses for a while now. After a little bit, Kaizaki followed her gaze to a pair of woman's glasses and smiled. "You want to try some on?" He said cheerfully letting go of his girlfriend and picking up the desired glasses that Hishiro was looking at. "Here" He set them on her and turned her around to the mirror. Kaizaki stood in shock on how cute it was on her and blushed the moment Hishiro decided to put one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"How does it look, Kaizaki?" She looked at him and he immediately fell in love with her all over again but then he realized something. If Hishiro were to get a pair of glasses then a lot of people might find her irresistible. She was really pretty with or without the glasses on and he wanted her all to himself.

"Let's try a different one since this one doesn't seem like you at all." He set the glasses aside and got a great idea. "Hishiro, let's find each other some glasses and that way we don't have to keep saying no and not buy anything in this shop." Hishiro thought about it for a moment and she liked the idea and got along with it. They went to sperate sections of the store to pick each other's glasses. Kaizaki was looking around until he saw a pair of glasses that seemed like Hishiro however he stopped himself from getting it since it would one increase her cuteness points by too much. As he scanned the area he spotted the right ones for her and started walking off towards Hishiro who also seemed to be done. "Are you ready?" She smiled and nodded, they handed each other's pickings and tried them on. When they both turned around at the same time they looked at each other. Hishiro chose a big lens with a gray frame and black handles so it would match his eyes. Also, it would show give him an old feeling when people would look at him and Hishiro didn't want people to be noticing Kaizaki any time in the future. Hishiro's was gold frame and arms with the black lenses so it wouldn't show her eyes and it would give her the appearance of an unapproachable woman. Kaizaki didn't like people getting close to her since he wasn't ready to let her go to another man anytime soon. When they both looked at each other they started laughing making the other customers look at the couple in confusion. When everything calmed down Kaizaki smiled at Hishiro who was also smiling at him as well.

"Do you like your glasses? Would you want to buy them?" Hishiro said.

"Yeah, I like them a lot and thank you for picking them for me. I'll go buy them but first things first." Kaizaki wanted to try this out since it has been on his mind since he was playing dating sims. He held Hishiro by the shoulders and leaned in to give her a kiss. At that moment they couldn't do it because the glasses clinked and the nose pads pressed into the bridge of their noses. Kaizaki pulled back the moment he heard a little voice of pain from Hishiro. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you too much?" He said with worry looking at his girlfriend as she took off the sunglasses (Yeah, he didn't choose the right pair of glasses but he didn't want anyone looking at his very cute girlfriend).

"I'm fine, Kaizaki." That's all she said and all of his worries disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

"I see so I'm going to go buy this pair now so wait for me." He gave her a smile and that got Hishiro's heart racing in no time. Heat crept onto her face but she didn't know she was blushing so she just left the store to get some fresh air. After a few moments, Kaizaki came out of the store and they both walked back talking about anything.

 **A couple days later...**

Yoake grabbed Kaizaki and whispered. "I have a photo of you and Hishiro almost kissing at the glasses store you want the photo?" Kaizaki started blushing at that moment but another thought came to mind.

"Why were you following me? I swear you can be my stalker with the actions you have been doing for the past 3 years." He said whispering it to Yoake causing the blonde haired guy just to smile.

"Well, you want it or not. You guys are so cute maybe you can make it your screensaver." He said this with an even wider smile and pulled away with Kaizaki's phone in his hand. "And... set. There you go. Now you can see your precious girlfriend every day." He said as he gave it back to Kaizaki who took it right away and looked at the photo. He couldn't complain since it was a really good shot and he could see that they both were closing their eyes to kiss. The thought of Hishiro letting him kiss her was enough to make him really red on his face. The school day passed with him looking at the photo whenever he had the time. He almost forgot that today was the day to go pick up his glasses. (Hishiro reminded him about that very sternly).

When they picked up his glasses, he put them on to see if he was having some discomfort with them which just gave him a little of a dizzy problem but the doctor said it was just his eyes adjusting to the lens'. As they were walking home, holding hands since Hishiro loved the feeling whenever she held hands with Kaizaki. Hishiro, surprisingly, started a conversation with Kaizaki.

"Kaizaki, can you do something for me?" Kaizaki not knowing what she was about to do just nodded. "I learned something from google-sensei after the glasses hit each other and I wanted to try it is that okay."

"Of course, anything for you Hishiro." He smiled. _My girlfriend is definitely the cutest good thing she didn't buy any glasses._

"Okay." She walked to face Kaizaki and he was looking down at her which was perfect for her. She reached up to take off his glasses and when she did Kaizaki was confused for a moment until Hishiro tiptoed herself and planted a kiss right on his lips. Even though that kiss was brief for Kaizaki it was like time has frozen over. Hishiro broke the kiss and placed his glasses sloppily on him since she never put on glasses for another person before. "Google-sensei told me that was the best way to get back at your lover when they played you."

"I didn't play you though," Kaizaki said back but Hishiro shook her head.

"Yes, you did. I was waiting for you to kiss me on our way back ever since the glasses store but you didn't do it so I thought I would get back at you but I guess I just took both our first kisses huh." Hishiro said with a little bit of blush on her face and Kaizaki couldn't resist and just hugged her with so many repeated apologies. Somewhere hiding in an alleyway was Yoake recording the whole thing.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep this for a rainy day." He said and started walking back to his home.

 **And that is a wrap. Thank you, everyone.**

 **Hishiro: Thank you for reading this.**

 **Now now Chizu you did your best hopefully your boyfriend over there doesn't get jealous.**

 **Hishiro: Boyfriend? Who is my boyfriend?**

 **Oh, Kai, you have a lot to work on**

 **Kaizaki: Hishiro you did great today I know people will fall in love with you.**

 **Hishiro: You really think so?**

 **Chizu if you weren't lovable then you would have been put into the first scene.**

 **Hishiro: I guess so**

 **Don't be so sad this whole project is about you and Kai here.**

 **Kaizaki: Wh- what?!**

 **Don't act so surprised the moment you found out Chizu here was- mmmmph**

 **Yoake: Thank you FallennChained but that's enough. You shouldn't spoil the fun with these dense people.**

 **Fine and now time for the Omake since I said so.**

 **Hishiro: what I never heard of this.**

 **Just think of it as a very late installment since Yoake here cut in with his stalker like traits**

 **Yoake: Whatever do you mean?**

 **Nothing I was talking to myself _whispers to audience_ I was actually talking to you guys my readers**

 **Omake**

"So how about this pair?" Hishiro looked at Kaizaki and say how cool looking he was in the pair and that gave her a pang in the chest. She didn't like it because she was afraid that some more girls would swarm him and he would forget her. She knew from Kairu and Honoka that this was jealousy but she didn't want her boyfriend to worry much less not get glasses because of her selfishness of keeping him with her for most of his free time but she couldn't help herself.

"No, they don't look good on you." _Because you look very cool in them and it's enough for people to take you away from me._

"How does it look, Kaizaki?" _Ah, Kaizaki is looking only at me it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I wonder what he thinks about these glasses I have chosen even though my vision is 20/20._

"Let's try a different one since this one doesn't seem like you at all." _Ah, he didn't like them and I spent almost 5 minutes looking for the right ones so he can call me cute._

 _A few moments later..._

Hishiro, let's find each other some glasses and that way we don't have to keep saying no and not buy anything in this shop." _This is my chance for others to not look at him let me ask someone to help me._ Hishiro looked around for some employee and when she found one she asked.

"Can you help me pick our a pair of glasses that it's not very appealing for others to look at but has something unique about them?" The employee smiled and walked off only to come back with a pair of glasses that seem to suit Kaizaki very nicely and Hishiro was satisfied with the selection.


	2. Feelings

**Hey hey hey guys how did you like the first chapter or scene well I no longer know what to call it so I'm going to call it an episode. Did you guys love it? Hate it? Don't want me to ever write something like this again? or what? I have no idea what you guys are thinking I'm not a mind reader so spare me** the-

 **Hishiro: FallennChained-san?**

 **Yes, Chizu?**

 **Hishiro: What are you doing with that camera?**

 **Nothing special really? Just making a documentary for the fans you know.**

 **Hishiro: _shakes head_ I don't know what you mean by that.**

 **Well it's kind of like the life outside the set you know and by the way, you don't have to call me by my full name since I don't call you by yours, Chizu**

 **Hishiro: Are you sure about that because I need some time to think of a name for you.**

 **Haha, Chizu you crack me up you know that. Just call me Fallen**

 **Hishiro: I see then Fallen what are we going to do now**

 **Well seeing as the rest of the members haven't arrived yet let's just shoot one of the later scenes today with you in it**

 **Hishiro: I don't think I can do it alone**

 **Don't worry I'm here to help you besides it's not like you have to take the scene in one take though it may be recommended but take all the time you need. _to the side_ seeing how the rest of the members didn't bother to show up.**

 **Hishiro: Did you say something?**

 **Uuuuuuuhhhh... I said action!**

 **Hishiro: Huh...erm... Uhm... thank you for... this?**

 ** _laughs_ sorry I was kidding I almost forgot to do something. Ahem, without any other delays I own none of relife nor the characters. Their personalities maybe messed up but please bare with me and now we have word from Chizu.**

 **Hishiro: The following episode will take place at my apartment and this is still in a different world. I would be thinking about Kaizaki and what I should be doing after these feelings have been figured out... um, Fallen...**

 **hmm?**

 **Hishiro: I'm just reading the script and it doesn't sound like me a bit at all**

 **well, of course, I'm not the one who wrote about you. I'm merely just doing this out of pure luck nothing more and nothing less.**

 **Hishiro: I thought you made this in order to get your name out there.**

 **nah I wrote this for fun besides don't you want to have fun with this piece tell you what you can ad-lib in this episode okay.**

 **Hishiro: _nods_ okay**

 **Okay, now we start with the episode so hand me that script and just toss it here _turns on shredder and shreds the script for the following episode._ Good luck Chizu you are ad-libbing the whole thing and I mean the whole thing.**

 **Hishiro: I'll... I'll do my best**

In Hishiro's apartment... right after the following chapter of relife chapter 180 with somewhat of some minor changes Onoya just left Hishiro's apartment with Hishiro confirming her feelings for Kaizaki.

 _Slams door. Hishiro stops waving and walks back to the table to clean up the empty cans of beer. Once she finished she looked at the night scenery from behind the glass where the balcony was on the other side._

"Kaizaki-san is someone who is of importance to me and this is a first I have felt these feelings." Hishiro brought her hand up to her chest and the other to the cold glass window as she sees herself in the reflecting of the glass.

"What am I to Kaizaki-san and why is he occupying my mind so often?" Her hand tightens around her clothing and she notices that something was in pain. Like someone was hollowing her out every time she thought of a certain grayish-blue haired boy. No boy wasn't a term Hishiro would put it but more of a man.

"What does he think of me?" Looking back at the tailing of her best friend well more like her very first friend that Kaizaki-san helped her get and his smile made her all warm and fuzzy not to mention her heart went thump over it. The moment she told Onoya that when she hung out with Kaizaki to look after her friend and her boyfriend to see if they could get through yet another rough patch she wanted to call it a date. Something didn't make sense why would she want to call it a date is it because she wanted to be something closer to Kaizaki that no one could fill up that space other than Kaizaki himself. She didn't understand why it was only Kaizaki that was making her feel this way. There was Yoake at the time when they were alone in the classroom and that he was really close to her though she didn't understand why he gave her a hurt smile when she told him that it was after school and her urgency to get home to go grocery shopping. There was also the time when she was listening to the confession that her best friend Kairu was doing to Ohga even though he was the one who blurted it out.

"Why does Kaizaki-san occupy my mind so much that it hurts? Why does me not being beside Kaizaki-san feels so lonely?" Hishiro remembered that all throughout her 17 years of life without Kaizaki-san she was all alone and she didn't mind not even for a bit but ever since she met him she found herself looking for Kaizaki-san at every corner she turned in school in every classroom she passed during the breaks. Once she found him outside playing with Ohga and the others she just stood there to see his smile that brought a thumping to her chest. After that when he noticed her staring he smiled at her and called her out to come play. She refused since it wasn't like her and not she regretted it but what was regret.

Hishiro turned to the computer and typed in what regret is. Google-sensei answered back.

a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done.

 _Was this how I felt when Kaizaki-san said that what we did wasn't a date_ It was then a message was sent to Hishiro's phone and she looked at it.

 **Thanks Hishiro-san for accompanying me to see if things were good with Kaori and Ohga you're a great friend.**

 **Oh by the way I thought you might like a full moon since it's out today just don't catch a cold out there. -Kaizaki**

Hishiro just replied with an Okay cat emoji. She stood up and walked over to the balcony to look at the full moon that was covered a little bit by the clouds but it still stood out brightly not caring about its obstacles it was currently facing. A cold breeze hit her making her shiver at its touch and it reminded her that this was the way things should be even if Kaizaki-san turned out to be someone of importance to her. This feeling she has would only burden him seeing as the way they were was fine with her. She turned around to enter her apartment and saw her reflection. There stood her with tears streaming down her face. She didn't notice that this had occurred and wondered why it was giving her a pained reflection as well the pain in her heart that never seemed to stop. Her legs gave out as she held her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her cry as she finally realized that her feelings for Kaizaki-san was exactly like Kairu's love for Ohga. A romantic feeling and that it won't be fulfilled because someone like her would never suit a person like Kaizaki-san. That night Hishiro cried herself to sleep knowing that these feelings cannot be revealed to anyone. It would be her very first secret to herself and the others.

 **And that's a wrap _tears up_ Chizu~ your acting is really awesome. You got me on the verge of tears at the moment.**

 **Hishiro: I'm sorry I just did what I thought felt right.**

 **It's alright. If you ever need anything I'm always here for you to confide in. _wipes tears away from corner of the eyes._**

 **Hishiro: So what do we do now?**

 **Well we mostly me I say review this episode. Did you hate it?**

 **Hishiro: Wait people are going to hate it?**

 **No no no Chizu some people do not hate you at all-**

 **Kaizaki: Hey sorry I'm late hope you didn't start without me**

 ** _rolls up paper and whacks it across Kaizaki's head causing him to have a big bump to grow on his head_ We already finished the episode.**

 **Kaizaki: W-what?**

 **Anyways as I was saying love it? Hate it? Comment and review it tell us what you want next.**

 **Kaizaki: wait wait wait I came here for nothing!?**

 **No you are doing the Omake why cause you made poor Chizu go through all this alone now action!**

 **Kaizaki: I'm sorry!!**

Omake:

Emoji of cat was sent that said okay. Kaizaki was on the balcony with a cigarette in his mouth looking up at the full moon in the sky. He remembered how soft Hishiro's hand felt against his and his worry that Hishiro would notice how sweaty he became and let go of his hand. He shoves it into his pocket and didn't look back at Hishiro. Little did he know that Hishiro wore a pained expression thinking g that Kaizaki didn't like holding her hand and wanted to avoid it at all costs.


	3. Tailing the first date

**Okay now that I have finished 2 episodes lets go onto episode Triiiiish I'm just kidding it's episode 3. I made that joke just for a friend I mean what. Anyways, I'm sorry if the second episode was sad I couldn't help it. It was the only thing that was on my mind since I was reading way too many angst and well that happened so yeah…. Let's not talk about it anymore.**

 **Hishiro: Fallen am I going to be alone today as well?**

 **No no no no no. You just arrive really early to the set and really I never knew you could act like an actual person.**

 **Hishiro: I am an actual person though what makes you say that.**

 **I know I know I mean that as a joke. You take everything so seriously though loosen up a few**

 **Hishiro: I don't understand by 'loosen up a few' do you mind telling me**

 **Chizu, be like Kai and have fun in the world experience it like you are going to die in the next few hours**

 **Hishiro: but I'm going to be here for the next few hours though**

 **Well…. I have nothing else to say have fun on the set like no tomorrow hell I'm having the fun of my life at this moment.**

 **Kaizaki: Hey! I'm sorry I'm late stops to take a very long breath to calm his heart down but it was to no avail since Hishiro was here right beside him handing him a drink of water Thanks**

 **Hishiro: Who else is coming, Fallen?**

 **Well there should be an Onoya, Yoake, Kairu, and Ohga**

 **Hishiro: I see and where are they now?**

 **Looks around the studio I have no clue but they should be coming in any time now.**

 **Kaizaki: Hishiro don't look so sad I know for a fact that they love working with you so far I didn't hear anything bad from them**

 **Covers my eyes with my hand and sighs You two get a room already**

 **Kaizaki: Wh- what?! What do you mean by that?**

 **Hishiro: Can you please explain it to me, Fallen?**

 **You two what is your relationship right now?**

 **Hishiro: Just co-workers**

 **Kaizaki: Nods to this fact**

 **Alright, I won't ask for anything more anyways look there are the others right now so let's get this started.**

 **Onoya: You forgot to say that you don't own anything of Relife is only writing this out of pleasure also that the story is yours just not the characters.**

 **Right right right. There was that too.**

* * *

This story takes place is separate from the original storyline. Kazaki is about to ask Hishiro out on their first date and Onoya "just happened" to be overhearing this information and gets everyone else to tail them to see how it goes since Kaizaki is a "player" and might just toy with pure, innocent Hishiro.

* * *

In the school around the break between classes...

"Hishiro-chan" Kaizaki started running towards his current new girlfriend who was beginning to walk to her next class. She turned around to see Kaizaki running up to her and the first thing she said to him was.

"Kaizaki, you shouldn't be running in the halls it's against the school rules and you can get seriously hurt when running just like last time." Kaizaki flinched at the mention of the last time he was running the halls.

It was the day he was confessing to Hishiro since he couldn't handle holding his feelings for her anymore even though he had just recently broke up with his ex-girlfriend Michiru. Things just didn't work out since she grew distant from him from his constant meddling in others situations. He didn't know when they grew apart and started developing feelings for Hishiro but it felt right. As he was running to go find her he had stumbled upon many things like Kairu and Ohga kissing in the empty classroom. Onoya getting yelled at by the teachers. When he finally found Hishiro about to exit the school building he ran to her like his life depended on it until he tripped and face planted into the shoe lockers. His arms were on either side of the lockers and Hishiro who watched the whole thing said out of concern.

"What are you doing, Kaizaki-san?..." She then remembered the loud impact on him and continued. "Are you alright?" She was concerned for Kaizaki's well-being since she knew that Kaizaki was someone more important than any of her other friends. Kaizaki just used his arms that were still at either side of the lockers to pat it before answering Hishiro. His face was red where he slammed his face against the lockers.

"I just thought the lockers needed a hug every once in a while since no one cares about them and I'm alright all my worries are gone now that I've met up with you" He gave her a smile that made Hishiro's heart go thump thump.

Kaizaki shook his head from that recollection. "Anyways, Hishiro-chan, do you have any plans today?"

Hishiro shook her head while saying. "No, not that I know of. Why?" She didn't understand why Kaizaki was asking her this but liked talking to him regardless. Kaizaki beamed at her answer and started grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great. Today let's hang out after school since we haven't been on a..." He started to blush even before saying the word date and covered his face not wanting to show his embarrassing face to her. "D-d-date." Great I'm now stuttering. Hishiro might think I'm not professional enough Aaah hh hh Kaizaki thought to himself. "So... d-do y-you want... to go... with... me?" He pointed to himself while he had steam coming out of his head and his other hand covering his cherry red face. After a small moment of silence, Kaizaki thought that maybe Hishiro didn't want to go so he began again. "You don't have to come with me, Hishiro-chan. Just pretend I didn't say anything." Hishiro tightened her grip on her books just so she can get a little bit of courage since she wasn't used to communicating with other people.

"I'll go." She said in a hushed voice. Kaizaki heard her and looked at her like he had heard wrong. Hishiro could feel her heart thumping even more that she noticed that her books were thumping along with her heart. "I said I will go with you if... you'll have me." Kaizaki was so happy that he picked Hishiro up and turned until he heard the warning bell. Little did they both know that Onoya was behind the sliding door to Hishiro's classroom listening in on their conversation.

"This is going to be fun." She said with a mischievous grin slowly creeping on her face.

* * *

At lunch...

"Okay, I have assembled all of you guys here today to announce that Arata and Chizuru-chan are going on a date after school today." She said triumphantly as soon as she looked around the classroom for Hishiro or Kaizaki.

"So what's that got to do with anything?" Kairu said uninterested in this information. Yoake started smiling having heard this little fact. Just another thing to tease Arata with. He is really easy to ease and his reactions are really one of a kind. Ohga thought of a great plan.

"Hey guys, why don't we follow Hishiro and Kaizaki on their date today? I mean they always seem to follow us on something that makes them curious."

"Hai hai, I agree to that." Onoya raised her hand up to prove her point.

"Why do we need to follow Kaizaki and Hishiro-chan's date? I see no merit in it at all, geez." Kairu said as she began eating her fried rice.

"Well, considering Kaizaki just broke up with his ex-girlfriend not too long ago and he had another one before that he might just be playing with Hishiro. Also, I've heard from my other friends but it seems that he would always have a different girl every week. So I'm worried about poor Hishiro, this is her fist boyfriend and Kaizaki might just break her heart." Ohga tried to tell his girlfriend who still didn't seem to care.

"Those are just rumors, Kazu. You can't always believe them and besides it's not like Kaizaki is going to cheat on her, he's too smitten by her to do that."

"Ho ho ho, you never know Kairu, just the other day he asked me out on a date while he was still with Saiki." Onoya decided to twist some facts around. Kaizaki only called Onoya out for some consultants even though she was the most likely option for him to ask for advice. Yoake found them talking and decided to join in on the fun. The concern was whether or not Saiki really liked him and why he keeps thinking of Hishiro everytime he is with Saiki. Though Yoake also left that part out since he was finding this situation very amusing.

"See what I mean Rena, we need to be there just in case Kaizaki decides to do something that is very hurtful to Hishiro." Kairu at that moment wanted to punch him since she knew that the day when Kaizaki confessed to Hishiro, she was the one to stop him and ask him these questions and he said that if he does hurt her then she is allowed to hurt him no matter what happens. Kairu took that as his dying will in any case if something does happen however she didn't want to tell that to her very concerning boyfriend seeing him being all concerned for one of Kairu's friends other than his friend Kaizaki himself. How pure Kazu that's one of the things I love most about you. She thought to herself as she drank some water.

"What you guys plan on doing sound so fun?" Honoka intervened on the group seeing as Hishiro was busy talking well listening to Kaizaki talk in the cafe. So she went to her other friend Kairu to see if she was busy and she found her with the group that usually hangs around Kaizaki. She decided to come in and hear something fun other than volleyball.

"Wha- what! Honoka!" Kairu turned around to see her best friend smiling along to her answer.

"I came for you since Hishiro-san was busy talking with Kaizaki."

"Let's ask Honoka-san if she agrees," Onoya said.

"Ask me about what?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Whether or not Kaizaki is a player and is just toying with Hishiro's feelings." Honoka gave it a very long while before she answered.

"I don't know, I've never had a lot of conversations with him but I can tell you this from today it doesn't look like he'll hurt Hishiro-chan." It was only Ohga that thought it was Hishiro would be the one who would get hurt but he somehow got a goal in showing then the true Kaizaki since the moment he met Kaizaki he got the feeling that he was a player.

"Fine, you guys just go do what your usual things are. I'll find out what Kaizaki and Hishiro are doing and if he is just playing with her feeling I will be the one to catch then in the act not to mention get to tell you guys I told you so." Everyone else somehow didn't like the feeling that Ohga would be the one who would be telling them I told you so so they all somewhat agreed to go with him to tail Kaizaki and Hishiro on their date. (Even though it's going to be their first one together since they started dating. Remember the following chapters have nothing to do with each other unless you request otherwise.)

* * *

After school...

"Are you all ready to get going, Hishiro-chan?" Kaizaki just finished putting on his outdoor shoes and was waiting for Hishiro to do the same and he watched her slip her indoor shoes in the shoe locker and just faced him. She bowed down to him and said.

"Yes, I am ready. Please, take care of me for today." Kaizaki got flustered over this little gesture.

"It's alright, Hishiro-chan. No need to be all formal... okay? Let's just enjoy what... we have... together." He started blushing the moment the words left his lips. Everyone else who was hiding behind the lockers were listening in pretty closely. Ohga's mind kept repeating the words player over and over again. Kairu was trying not to laugh at this idiot couple. Onoya and Yoake were having a blast coming up with new things to tease Kaizaki with. Just then Kaizaki got a sudden chill down his back and didn't understand why he felt so chilly even though it was warm just a second ago. Kaizaki just shook the feeling off and held out his hand towards Hishiro who looked at him confusingly. "Shall we go then?" He smiled and Hishiro still looked at his hand and slowly reached out to his and just nodded.

"Mmm." Was all she said and that was what made Kaizaki blow up in full blush. He had thanked the gods that no one was there to see him now.

"That was really cute." He said not knowing he had said that out loud and closed his hand over Hishiro's while his other hand carried Hishiro's bag as if it was the most naturalist thing there was. Hishiro, on the other hand, kept thinking about how Kaizaki called her cute and didn't even notice him taking her bag. Ohga started saying.

"See... see... SEE! He's a total player he did it without any hesitation." Kairu just rolled her eyes while Yoake and Onoya were taking pictures of the event that had just happened. As Kaizaki and Hishiro headed out to the city to enjoy their date it was anything but eventful. They just went to a cafe and ordered. Hishiro would listen and smile to Kaizaki's stories and after that, they headed to a bookstore so they could get some study guides for Kaizaki since he was in desperate need in studying for the entrance exams. They went to the park since Hishiro couldn't handle the crowd any longer so they rested on one of the benches.

"Ugh, they have nothing that seemed like Kaizaki is going to cheat on her. They just look like a regular couple who are in love. Kazu, I love you and all but you are sometimes too much of an idiot." Kairu said almost shouting out her anger. They had to shush her since they didn't realize that they were still hiding from them. When Ohga hear Kairu say I love you his mind went blank and totally forgot they were out in the public area.

* * *

With Hishiro and Kaizaki...

"Are you sure you are going to be okay, Hishiro?" Kaizaki said as he patted his shoulder for her to lean on and Hishiro didn't complain to this gesture and took it. She rested her head on his shoulder and Kaizaki just slid his arm around her waist just so they could get closer. Hishiro didn't think anything of it since she wasn't used to anything like this and also because she liked the feeling of touching Kaizaki. (No, this is rated teen so let's not enter the world of adults here for a second. This is purely innocent so all you people who thought otherwise go back to the innocence you may or may not have had.)

"I'll be fine,... I just didn't expect for us to go to stay in a crowded place for so long." Hishiro said as Kaizaki felt so guilty about this fact. He didn't know that Hishiro was holding in all of these feelings just so he could have some more time with her. He blamed himself for this to happen.

"I'm sorry, Hishiro-chan, for making you go through all of my selfishness today," Kaizaki said with lots of sadness in his tone of voice but Hishiro didn't pick up on it.

"It's okay, Kaizaki, I went with you because I wanted to be with you as well." She said as she tugged onto Kaizaki's uniform making it stretch a little bit but neither of them cared about that. Hishiro lifted her head from Kaizaki's shoulder and stared at him right in the eyes. Somehow Kaizaki looked at Hishiro as well, by then they were lost in their own world and the world continued on without them. Kaizaki lifted up his arm that wasn't around Hishiro and placed it on her cheek. Hishiro smiled at him and that's when it hit him.

"I love you, Hishiro-chan." He said that without blushing or any hesitation and Hishiro only looked at him with no expression on her face. He smiled at her and somehow all of his guilt was gone knowing that Hishiro wouldn't secretly blame him since she was a very straight-forward person. She would always say whatever is on her mind and that probably one of the reasons why he fell for her. Hishiro brought her hand up to touch the hand that was on her cheek and replied to him with a non-forced smile.

"Mmm, I know, Kaizaki. I also...," Hishiro could feel her heart thumping just from attempting to tell him how she felt towards him as well. "I... towards... Kaizaki... that's..." Hishiro wasn't getting any better at this and never had she felt so much nervousness towards a simple phrase that Kaizaki used to tell her twice but she wanted to tell him even if they had been dating for a short while. "I lo-"

"Hold it right there!" Someone interrupted Hishiro's first confession towards Kaizaki which was very disappointing and since they didn't know who it was they looked at the source where the place of the voice was coming from. It was Ohga who burst out of the bushes. "Don't confess to him Hishiro-san." He pointed towards Kaizaki and they looked at each other confused by everything. "Hishiro-san, Kaizaki is playing with you and since this is your first love you need to be careful from perverts like him." Kairu popped out of the bushes right after Ohga's statement and punched him in the arm because of all the irritation she had built up in the day. Kaizaki started to get more and more shocked that their friends would follow them on one date.

"Are you guys that suspicious of what I and Hishiro-chan would do on our first date?" Kaizaki said very shockingly. It was by then Onoya and Yoake pulled out from their spot and he became more shocked. "How many more people did you bring? We weren't doing anything bad you know!" He said as he slipped out of Hishiro's hand and let go of her waist as his hands went up in the air. Hishiro felt disappointed from Kaizaki pulling away from her but the most disappointing was that she gathered up all that courage just so she couldn't say the same words Kaizaki felt towards. This somehow made Hishiro sad thinking that Kaizaki might get tired of her since she is all serious and boring also the fact that she never once did anything for him even when they were friends. Someday Kaizaki might just leave her behind for someone else. That fact made her very sad, sad enough for her to tear up. Kaizaki noticed this.

"Hishiro-chan, are you okay? Is something wrong? Do you need to go home?" Hishiro shook her head. Ohga misunderstood this and was about to punch Kaizaki for making her cry and possibly think that Kaizaki was forcing her to go out with him. However, Kairu stopped him and Hishiro finally said something.

"I want everyone to leave us alone." She shouted and that made everyone look at her as if she was a different person than the usual Hishiro. "Why can't you guys leave us alone? I want to be with Kaizaki and that's it." Everyone nodded and started walking away leaving a dazed Kaizaki with a sulking Hishiro with tears in the corner of her eyes. He went to wipe them away but Hishiro turned her head and the tip of their lips touched. The sudden contact made both of them jump. Kaizaki was the first to apologize for the suddenness and Hishiro was also apologizing for not noticing and this was repeated for a good couple minutes until they realized what they were doing at the moment was stupid. They started laughing and they started walking back to their homes well Kaizaki dropped Hishiro off to her house first before going back to his.

* * *

Later that night...

 **Hishiro: Kaizaki I have something to tell you.** She texted him and he immediately replied.

 **Kaizaki: What is it?**

 **Hishiro: In the park, did you hear what I was going to tell you?**

 **Kaizaki: No I"m sorry I didn't**

 **Hishiro: It's okay I'll tell you another time.**

 **Kaizaki:?**

 **Kaizaki: Okay. I have to go to bed now you need some sleep as well we have school so good night Hishiro-chan and make sure you don't catch a cold.**

 **Kaizaki: Oh and also I'll pick you up before going to school.**

 **Hishiro: -places an emoji of the cat that said love on it-** Kaizaki started smiling right after he saw the emoji and placed his phone on the counter for it to charge.

* * *

 **And we are done for this very long episode, Man I am tired it's 1:31 a.m. and all edits are somewhat done however it all sounds good to me just tell me if I have written anything funny. Anyways Take it away from my special guest here in this episode Honoka!**

 **Honoka: Thank you thank you. It was really fun being in this episode even though it seemed like you forgot all about me**

 **Well sorry, I seemed to stray off the original path for this episode however you had fun didn't you?**

 **Honoka: Yes yes I did so I would let this one go.**

 **Okay that's it for you guys hope to see you guys later oh yeah I may be busy seeing that it's the exam period and I'm studying my butt off NO SWEARING FOR ME. Anyways I won't be posting for the past week or 2 seeing that I may be burnt out from my exams.**


	4. Phone Calls

**Hey hey hey guys, itza me, FallennChained, here with you with another episode of Our Moments. Well, I was dead tired during the last episode why cause during the cuts everyone kept messing up their lines and such. And I told you guys I was going to take a break whoops I may have miscalculated that oh wells. It seems that I should really do that after this huh. Also, I couldn't do a little short because it was 1 in the morning everyone was dead tired and I highly doubt you guys wanted to see the character with bags under their eyes.**

 **Hishiro: I can run on very low sleep without the effects of me getting bags under my eyes.**

 **No no no you can't and I know what you are thinking. By bags, you literally mean bags under your eyes. My definition of bags is dark circles around your eyes and I saw you have them the moment I worked with you before.**

 **Hishiro: I do not comprehend what you are saying.**

 ** _pinches the bridge of my nose and uses the other hand to wave at Chizu_ Nevermind.**

 **Hishiro: _confused by the sudden motion_**

 **Anyways everyone is here let's get this episode started**

 **Kairu: Hold on I just read this script and it says here that we aren't going to tell the viewers what the plot is this time. Why?**

 **That my curious little kitten is something I need to know and you guys to find out later.**

 **Yoake: I see someone is taking after me**

 _ **mischevious grin**_ **I have no idea what you are talking about**

 **Onoya: Alrighty let's get this show on the road.**

 **Ohga: Wait where is Kaizaki?**

 **Somewhere I don't really mind he doesn't come in until later so the faster we get this done the faster we can leave, unlike the last episode where it took too much time and almost went over-budget.**

 **Kairu: We aren't even getting paid to do this.**

 **You guys didn't care whether you were getting paid or not.**

 **Onoya: are you hogging all of the money?**

 **No all the money goes towards the process of making this almost near perfection episode now excuse me so I can do some disclaimers.**

 **Onoya: Okay**

 **I do not own Relife. I merely just borrowing their characters into these scenarios of mine.**

* * *

It's been 7 months since Hishiro moved to the new town. It's been 3 years and 3 months since Hishiro started dating Kaizaki and regrettably had to move away from him They are in a long distance relationship and everything was going great.

* * *

Hishiro was walking to school where no one was walking with her. She sometimes looked as of a habit to her right where her boyfriend would usually be there to smile or have a small talk with her. Sometimes he would take her hand and still blush even though they have been dating for a long time but since the move, she missed those times. She started blowing hot air on her hands since it was winter. She gets cold quite easily and then she remembered that Kaizaki would always tell her to bring gloves but she would never listen to him because she knew that Kaizaki would take off one of his gloves and put it on hers while he grabbed her other hand and shoved it into his pocket where there was a hot pocket ready to warm both of their hands. Hishiro already missed Kaizaki so much and it was just the beginning of the day. They had talked last night but she still wanted to talk to him more. She took out her phone and started pushing buttons. She brought the phone up to her ear and waited to hear his voice.

"Hello?" She immediately had a smile on her face as she continued her walk towards the school.

"Arata, I'm sorry to call you this early in the morning." On the other end of the line, she heard him yawn and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"It's alright, Chizuru, and I know you were laughing at me. I'm just tired from studying and talking with you." He tried arguing back but he knew it was futile. "So, are you on the way to school now?"

"Mm, I just wanted to hear your voice before school," Hishiro said without hesitation and Kaizaki just laughed.

"You are so cute, you know that Chizuru. I swear you'll kill me from cuteness overload." Hishiro started pouting when he said that and he knew that she was pouting. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, forgive me, Chizuru?"

"I'll make a mental note of not being cute. Give me a moment to do that right now I'm entering the school gates." Hishiro said and there was silence until she said something else. "And... I'll... forgive you just this once." Hishiro by then didn't feel the cold winter on her anymore. She was blushing so much that her clothes were practically steaming from her words and Kaizaki's. On the other end, she could hear in the distance since she knew that Kaizaki didn't want to hurt anything of Hishiro's.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE FORGAVE ME!" She waited for him to get back on his phone and he said into the mic. "I love you so much, Chizuru, you have no idea how much happiness you bring me."

"I know." was all Hishiro said as she took off her outdoor shoes and switched them with her indoor shoes. She put the phone back to her ear and Kaizaki didn't notice that she wasn't even listening to him so he kept rambling.

"and then Yoake here started saying that I need to focus more on studying if we want to be together after high school I mean we are only in our senior year. Besides it's just-" Hishiro slipped the cell phone out of her ears and placed it on her desk and started taking off her jacket and pulled out her notes for today's lesson. Once she was done she placed the cell phone back in her ear. "then, Onoya comes over and jus- Onoya: Yahoo Arata-kun, guess what I have something juicy for you. Kaizaki: what is it can't you see I'm on the phone with my girlfriend. Onoya: Fine, I won't bug ya but seriously I'm surprised you guys kept this long distance up for this long. I mean I would have broken up with my boyfriend after a month. Kaizaki: You are still going out with Yoake though and it's been a year since you guys' long distance relationship."

"Um, I'm still on the phone." Hishiro interrupted them.

"Oh right, I'm currently on the phone with Chizuru. I want to talk to my Chizuru here not you Onoya. Onoya shoo shoo I want to talk to my girlfriend alone." Kairu walked up to Hishiro's desk and lightly tapped her desk to get her attention. "Class is about to start Chizuru, you better focus or else we won't be able to go to university together." She heard him laugh and before she said anything. "Okay, my class is starting as well I need to go talk later?" The phone line cut off from there and Hishiro looked at Kairu with annoyance.

"Hishiro, good morning," Kairu said with a welcoming smile and Hishiro smiled back.

"Good morning, Kairu, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, but I'm going to tell you this, I'm going to beat you in today's exam and you better be prepared okay." Their school was one of the top 5 prestigious prep schools in the country. Hishiro was at the top of her class as well as her whole entire grade. Hishiro didn't really care whether or not she was the best in anything she just studied as hard as she could so she could be with Kaizaki. Kaizaki was the one who helped her through her problems in middle school as well as high school. He was also the one who showed her there was more to life than studying. Kaizaki also liked her for the fact that she was about to keep focus on her studies and not let anyone affect her in any way. She liked getting praised by him no matter what small thing it was.

"Okay." Was all she could say before the bell rang and Kairu went to her seat. She finally made friends after 3 months into the new move and she felt happy with herself since she didn't have Kaizaki helping her every step of the way. When she told him that she made friends with 3 other people he was really overjoyed.

Classes ended and lunch arrived Hishiro was about to call Kaizaki once more since she knew his schedule and the hours didn't change for either of them besides their lunch time was almost the same. Hers started at 11:45 while his start at 11:37. Before she could open up her phone Kairu and Ohga approached her.

"Hey, Kazu, Honoka and I, are about to grab some lunch in the cafe. Do you want to come with?" Kairu said as she pointed towards the door.

"It's okay, I want to have lunch with Arata," Hishiro said as she was about to turn on her phone. Kairu snatched it out of her hands and said.

"You can survive lunch without him. Come on, let's go." Hishiro was pulled by the arm and they went to the cafeteria. At that time Hishiro was really feeling happy that she got to chat with her friends. Kaizaki once said when they were in middle school even though they are dating and that lovers should place each other as a top priority. However, having friends to chat with every once in a while is a good thing makes you feel like you are loved by people. Hishiro smiled at Kaizaki's words for some reason he would comfort her no matter what was happening to her. Hishiro shook her head and started focusing on her friends and she found out a lot of things. Ohga and Kairu finally started calling each other by their first names after 2 years of dating. Honoka was getting better at juggling volleyball and her studies however she still failed a subject or 2 when an exams came. Before lunch ended Hishiro was handed her phone back and she quickly called Kaizaki. She waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He said and Hishiro was happy that she wasn't too late.

"I'm sor-." She was cut off when it said.

"I'm sorry for the pause. I'm currently not available at the moment. So just leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Bye." The voicemail of his recording said and hung up. Hishiro looked at the time and his lunch was already over. Hishiro felt dejected that she didn't have a conversation with him but then again there was always after school that she can have another conversation with him. She turned off her phone and attended her class as usual. It was exams for all 3 periods and when she was finished with her exams it was already after school. She was finished packing up and put on her coat that's when she pulled out her phone and called Kaizaki once more.

"Arata, isn't available right now, may I ask who is calling?" A female voice that was too familiar answered the phone.

"Braided glasses girl where is Arata?" Hishiro said clearly irritated.

"Hey give me my phone who said that you could touch my phone without my permission."

"Arata?"

"Heya, Chizuru, classes just ended man exams are a pain. I hope all the things you taught me weren't in vain. I'm going to go pray to the gods to make it successful." He said. Hishiro just stood at her desk talking to Kaizaki. Over at Kairu and Ohga, they watched Hishiro talking on her cell phone.

"She's doing it again. Man, I can't separate them no matter what I do huh." Kairu said really irritated by this fact.

"Now, now, Rena, there is nothing wrong with talking to the one you love." Ohga tried to calm her down but it just added oil to the fire.

"You don't even understand. Every single time I see her she is happily on her phone chatting away with her boyfriend. I know that he isn't here and she doesn't want the distance to sadden her but this is too much."

"If we were in a long distance relationship wouldn't you do the same thing?" Ohga asked her seeing if she would look at it in Hishiro's shoes.

"That's different," Kairu said and still looked at Hishiro. "You have no idea how different it is between me and her in our romance lives." Hishiro started walking out the door and Kairu snatched the cellphone away from her again and said. "Sorry, Kaizaki but I'm taking her girlfriend." and before she turned off the phone he said something. When she took the phone off her ear she saw the screen and gripped the phone tightly. No one noticed her irritation and turned off the phone and slid it into her bag. "You're going to come with me, shopping since it's almost Christmas. I need to buy a gift for baka Kazu over here." Ohga wasn't offended by this since this was how Kairu was. "And you need to buy a gift for Kaizaki as well." Hishiro nodded and she started to blush at the thought of getting Kaizaki a gift. The last time she got him a gift he was so happy that he practically made a shrine in his room saying that it's a gift that only the gods could use it.

* * *

The trip to the shopping mall...

Kairu kept on talking as Hishiro listened to her words intently since she couldn't really do anything else. Her phone was in Kairu's bag and Kairu refused to give it bag until they were going their separate ways. On the way near to the shopping mall, there were some flowers lying near a crosswalk post. Hishiro stopped in her tracks and looked at the post and Kairu noticed this. She grabbed Hishiro's hand and dragged her away from the scene since they had limited time in choosing presents. After they entered the mall, Kairu picked out a present for Ohga and it was a keychain that had a person saying baka. It was a total coincidence that the person looked like Kairu. Hishiro was still looking for a present and Kairu took that time to go buy her gloves for Hishiro since she never once seen Hishiro with gloves and it was the middle of winter which meant that her hands would get frostbites at this point.

After a long while, Hishiro finally found a present for Kaizaki. He recently got into cameras whether it was photos or videos he would take them whenever he thought it was a good time. Her present for him was a photo case since he would always print out the pictures he took at school, in the morning, during school, when they were on dates and even his messages towards Hishiro. He would always get yelled at when he kept on buying memory sticks since he would fill his up after 2-4 weeks. Sometimes he would take her to the store with him before their date and start printing off the photos so he wouldn't have to waste more money. When Hishiro bought the present, her and Kairu started walking back home and they passed by the flowers that were at the crosswalk. Kairu thanked the gods that the photo wasn't up in that shrine of a grave. When they parted ways Kairu gave back the phone to Hishiro. Before Kairu left she said to hishiro.

"Hishiro, I can't stand you looking like this. You have to remember everything about Kaizaki. You can't keep living in a relationship like this." Hishiro was confused by her words. She needed confirmation from what she said but Kairu already left. The only person who could tell her was Kaizaki himself.

When Hishiro got back home she turned on her phone and it said that she didn't have any missed calls or messages. She thought that Kaizaki was angry at her this thought made her scared. She called him and placed the phone by her ear. In the background, she heard something ringing but she thought it was her home phone getting spammed by long distance people and ignored it. She got the same voicemail again and she tried it again. When it finally picked up she heard a yawn before answering.

"Hello?" Hishiro sighed in relief. "Chizuru? It's me, Arata." She heard another yawn from the other line.

"Arata? I thought you were angry at me." She gripped her phone hoping that he was angry.

"Hmm, sorry I'm a bit tired but I have to tell you something Chizuru."

"Okay, you can tell me."

"I got some days booked off from work and it seems that I can come and visit you." Hishiro was shocked by this information and she was smiling with excitement. It's been too long that they had last seen each other. "Chizuru, I know we haven't seen each other in a long time but let's meet up next week at the station around 10 okay?" Hishiro just nodded. "Good, I'll see you then. I love you and good night." The phone clicked off. Hishiro was excited for this moment and she loved being with Kaizaki. She went to bed without reviewing notes but she didn't care it's not like her grade would drop because of one day of not studying. She started dreaming of Kaizaki.

* * *

 **Dream...**

Hishiro was running late for their date and it was already 30 minutes late to their appointed time. Hishiro was running towards the station she knew that Kaizaki wouldn't get angry by the fact that she was late. She wanted to spend every single minute with him because they had a limited time with each other now that they were a distance apart. It also cost money to go to a different town by train but Kaizaki would do anything for her. She knew that but she couldn't help but feel uneasy by the fact that he was always the one who did everything first. She was scared that he would get tired of her and leave her behind with someone else who was in the same town, same place, same school as him. She was running so much that her legs and lungs hurt. She could feel that air drying her throat so much that she could taste blood every time she went to swallow some of her spit to hydrate her throat. It hurt so much with the running but she wanted to see him. That's when she finally saw him he was reading on his phone waiting for her to come. He had his duffle bag slung over his shoulders. He wore a plain white shirt with dark blue jeans he also wore a necklace that was her gift to Kaizaki on his birthday in middle school. Hishiro shouted out for his name and he looked up from his phone and started sprinting to her. When he got close enough he pulled her into an embrace.

"Chizuru, you came." He said happily. Hishiro wanted to get out of his arms since she had been running non-stop.

"Get off of me please, I reek of sweat and it doesn't smell nice." She said as he weak legs gave out from the constant exercise. Kaizaki felt her fall and scooped her up in a bridal style. Good thing Hishiro wasn't wearing a short skirt or else everyone would be seeing her panties. She looked at his expression and he had a big smile on him that made him look like an idiot.

"Nope, not going to let you go. You can't even walk anymore and besides you don't reek of sweat I think you smell fine." Hishiro looked away blushing and said loud enough for Kaizaki to hear.

"Pervert." Kaizaki laughed it off as he started walking off with Hishiro still in his arms towards her house. The whole time Kaizaki was there they spent every waking moment together and when it was time for him to go back Hishiro accompanied him to the station as always. It became a ritual for them to do this. As Hishiro watched Kaizaki walk in front of her admiring the town as he always had with his camera and took pictures of Hishiro as well. One time when Kaizaki was changing the battery for his camera Hishiro went ahead to go grab him a drink from the shopping mall since he was dehydrated from staying in the sun for too long. By the time she got out of the mall there was a huge crowd outside of it. Hishiro didn't want to see what the commotion was and went to the place where Kaizaki was. Only that he wasn't there, Hishiro got worried at that time since he was no longer to be seen until she remembered that there was a crowd. She started pushing people to see what was going on. Deep in her mind, she thought that Kaizaki wasn't in the middle of it that he was fine but in her heart, she knew something was wrong. She didn't want to believe it until she was at the front of it all. There was a little boy who was crying beside a broken person who wasn't moving. She saw the camera that was near him. Her heart dropped as she knew who that was. She started running towards them but she was stopped by someone. She didn't care who it was even though that person said it was dangerous and that she should step back. She kept yelling his name hoping that it was one of his tricks that he would get up and say his usual. 'Hey, Chizuru, I got you.' She finally managed to get through the person and knelt down at Arata who looked like he was sleeping. She didn't even see the blood that was still continuing to increase on the ground. She pushed some hair out of his face.

"It's so cold, Arata, you are never cold. Arata, your jokes aren't funny anymore, come on, please get up. I love you so please get up... Please..." She pleaded and with that she woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

 **Reality...**

When Hishiro woke up she didn't like how her dream turned into a nightmare. She looked around for her phone and when she found it she started calling Kaizaki. He would always pick up to her even if it was 4 in the morning. He never picked up and it went to voicemail. She kept calling over and over again but he never once picked up. The dream kept flashing back to her and she wanted to shake it away. She fumbled with her phone until finally, she heard Kaizaki's voice.

"Geez, Chizuru, you got another nightmare." He laughed over the phone. Hishiro felt so much relief that she started crying. "Hello? You listening Chizuru?"

"Yes." She sniffled. "I am listening."

"Do you need me to cheer you up?" He said.

"Yes... please... do."

"Alrighty, Chizuru... I love you... I'll always be there for you... even if we are in a long distance relationship it doesn't mean that we aren't going to separate no matter what happens okay?"

"I know... I know."

"Come on I poured out my heart for you can't you do that same." Hishiro smiled.

"I love you too, Arata." The voice recording on her phone stopped right there and Hishiro started crying.

"See was that hard for you?" Hishiro smiled when he replied to her. "You're the only one for me so go back to sleep." The voice recording on her phone stopped right there and Hishiro started crying. Hishiro didn't want to believe anything that was happening right now. She had hoped that all of this was a dream that she could wake up to. She had finally cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Hishiro tried calling Kaizaki just the moment as she was getting ready for school. She heard something go off in her closet and she opened her closet up. She found a small box where the sound was coming from. She opened up the box and saw Kaizaki's phone tucked into it. She thought it wasn't true that it was someone else's phone that just happened to be the same model and same number. She opened up the phone and did Kaizaki's passcode which was the date of when they started dating even the year. There it was him and her as the wallpaper on his screen. All those missed calls that Hishiro had done over the past 4 months. She dropped the box and the phone. She fell to her knees and kept staring at the phone.

"It has to be a lie right?" Hishiro said to no one in particular. Just when she saw someone reach out to grab the phone. She looked over and saw Kaizaki smiling at her.

"That's not nice, Chizuru, dropping my phone like that. I'm not rich enough to buy another one you know." Hishiro tried to grab him but he wasn't actually there and the phone was still in the exact same spot as it was when it was dropped. She had recollected the many times where she recorded Kaizaki's voice just so she wouldn't be lonely when the move happened. Hishiro finally figured out why Kairu said what she had said. Kaizaki was dead and has been for months but she didn't want to believe it since her phone calls with him felt so real every day pretending to chat with him. Holding that last sliver of hope she once had. Even if it cost her sanity in the process. Hishiro picked up her phone and went back to the voice recordings. She pressed play on the last one.

"Chi. Zu. Ru is the best of all. Chi. Zu. Ru. is the best of all. Chi. Zu Ru. is my girlfriend. I may have to pinch myself." He started laughing as he made it sound like a happy birthday song. She didn't reply to him and let the recording go on. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday today is our anniversary. Let's make this a good one. It's been 3 years since I asked you out do you have any words?" Hishiro in the recording replied.

"I do. I love you, Arata."

"Yes! I love you too Chizuru. I want to scream out to the top of mu lungs saying that I'm the happiest person."

"Please don't."

"Alright since you asked me not to I won't."

"Good now, what did you get me?"

"Hmm hmm, I wonder now... Okay okay, I'll go get it so don't pull out the demon of flicks." She heard thumping and then he finally said. "There do you like it. It took me like all of my savings for me to get it." Hishiro pulled out a ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. "This is the best proof that I can do for you since I will always love you. This gift is a pair and I'll never take it off." The recording finished, however, Hishiro by then was already gone. She had left the window open and took some pills to go to sleep with. She was found by her parents who were worried when she didn't show up for dinner for the past 2 days.

* * *

Yoake and Onoya...

"Hey I came back from studying abroad what did I miss?" Onoya rushed into his arms and was already crying. "Hey what happened?"

"H-hishiro committed suicide." Yoake eyes widened in shock. He grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulder and hoped that it was one of her pranks of the day.

"Y-you-you're lying." Onoya shook her head. "I didn't think she would have it in her.

"They said that she forgot to close her window before going to sleep and they found Kaizaki's phone and ring beside her.

"At least they are together right?" Onoya just nodded her head as they glanced at the empty seat that Kaizaki used to occupy in.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh that was so sad. _Starts tearing up_**

 **Kairu: you do know that you wrote it right.**

 **Hey hey hey, I didn't mean for it to get that dark so easily.**

 **Kairu: Mhmm sure you didn't.**

 **Fine don't believe me now where is Chizu**

 **Kairu: over there with Kaizaki since you decided to kill him off. So he's sulking in the corner.**

 **Kai! come over here you're doing a short I don't care if youz a ghost or not and bring Chizu roo I mean too.**

* * *

Omake

"Chizuru," Kaizaki said as Hishiro was crying. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, for leaving you this early and making you cry so much." Hishiro shook her head and looked up at him.

"Are you really here?" Kaizaki looked at her and just nodded his head.

"And I'll always be."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, Chizuru, I got you." He playfully sang and Hishiro just flicked his forehead.

"Hey, that hurts you know right?" Hishiro just hugged him and nothing at all. Kaizaki just patted her head.

"Come on let's go. We can't stay here for long." Hishiro nodded and let go of him and started walking hand in hand towards the light.

* * *

Omake 2

Kairu snatched up the phone and said. "Sorry, Kaizaki but I'm taking her girlfriend." Hishiro in the phone said in reply.

"Chizuru, when you move I'll miss you dearly but remember to make friends. Also if your friends are listening to this then please take care if my stubborn straight-forward girlfriend would you. That's just in case if something happens to me."

"Arata you are weird, there is no way something is going to happen to you." Arata started laughing and kairu gripped the phone and looked at the phone screen. It said the date before Hishiro moved to the school. She turned it off and put it into her bag. _I need to help Hishiro whether it's going to hurt her or not. I'll respect your words and try to take care of her._ Kairu thought as She pulled Hishiro out the school.

* * *

 **There now no sulking it was a happy end.**

 **Kaizaki: I don't know you tend to make me look like the bad guy**

 **The next angst I do will have you not being the bad guy okay?**

 **Kaizaki: _smiles_ okay**

 **Hishiro: I always wanted to be a bad guy can you do that in the next episode**

 **Of course, right I totally forgot that I was supposed to be studying for my exams hahaha guess this episode took a lot out of me today. I still have some time before my exams. I'll focus on that then. You guys are on break after this okay?**

 **Everyone: Okay's**

 **By the way did any of you viewers found the hints of Kaizaki being dead or was I too vague. Oh wells anyways, suggest your next episode. Tell me your opinions we are all dying to hear from you guys thank you too much for viewing this.**


	5. Amusement Park Date!

**Yoake: Well, I found this camera and I have no idea why FallennCHained is doing this. I mean I have watched what was on it and it seems to me that you guys don't have a good impression of me**

 **Yoake, give me that back. You have no idea what you are talking about. Geez, I'm sorry viewers that you have to witness that but enough about me let's see what the rest of the actors and actresses are doing.**

 **Hishiro: Fallen what are we going to be doing today?**

 **Well, you'll find out I mean I like surprising the readers.**

 **Kaizaki: I don't think you should be doing that. I was shocked in what we were doing on the last episode. I was literally in tears finding out what happened especially to me**

 **Calm down, Kai, You aren't going to die this time, you'll most likely be alive.**

 **Kaizaki: Yeah, uh huh like I'll believe you. *cross' arms and lets out a huff of breath***

 **Hishiro: It's not going to be that bad this time I read over the script, Fallen isn't going to be killing you off this: Really? *there was a gleam in his eyes that was most likely filled with hope.***

 **We are getting out of hand here so we will just start the story.**

 **Kaizaki: You really don't want to tell the audience anything?**

 **Yep, I mean they probably don't want to know whats going to happen or something like that.**

 **Kaizaki: Okay**

 **Right, I disclaim the characters and anything that is on the original storyline these episodes I make is mine but the actress' aren't mine and you guys know the drill.**

* * *

"Kaizaki, I really don't want to do this." Hishiro said as they started walking a little bit as the area cleared out. Hishiro clutched onto Kaizaki's arm as if it was the only thing there to keep her from falling or something like that. Kaizaki just had a big grin on his face as he watched Hishiro cling to his side. That and he was enjoying his day on a date with his precious Hishiro. Even though, Hishiro rarely goes out with a lot of people he just wanted to make everything even more special. Though this being Kaizaki he chose something really cliche which was an amusement park.

"Come on, Hishiro, it'll be fun I promise you." He said as he held Hishiro by the shoulders and rubbed them with his thumbs and looked into Hishiro\s eyes to tell her that he is very serious about the matter. He looked over at the line and he walked a bit further. "We'll be next soon and nothing is going to happen, this ride is 90 percent safe... I think" He mumbled the last part since he wasn't really sure about the things he read on the internet.

"Fine, I'll believe you." Hishiro sighed in defeat.

"Great... oh look we're next let's go." Kaizaki grabbed Hishiro's hand and walked passed the employer and into the ride seat. He let Hishiro in first and then himself. They locked themselves into the seat and he could see Hishiro being scared and all. He held her trembling hand and she looked at him that was the moment he gave her a reassuring smile. This calmed down Hishiro's nerves and then her grip tightened on Kaizaki's hand as the ride began to slowly move. "I'm sorry, Hishiro, I forgot to tell you something." Hishiro looked at Kaizaki confused at his words. "This ride goes upside down sometimes and well you didn't notice because I was distracting you from seeing the important part." He started laughing as they neared the upside down part of the ride and then the ride went backward. Hishiro closed her eyes the whole time as she felt like she was going to fall out of her seat and she was so scared of opening her eyes and seeing herself falling down onto the ground.

Once the ride was finished, Kaizaki felt refreshed while Hishiro could feel her stomach turning as she felt like puking. She wanted to empty the contents of her stomach but somehow it wasn't letting her. Hishiro being herself kept her sickness to herself. Kaizaki being oblivious to her sickness dragged her to the mega drop a ride that brings you up about 200-300 meters and waits a little bit before dropping you and you fall down until it slows you to a stop before you crash down. Hishiro looked up at the ride and watched as a group of people be lifted up from the ground and proceeded up to the top of the ride only to be dropped down from it after more than 10 seconds. Hishiro could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she grew closer and closer to the gate. She looked over at Kaizaki and he was so jumpy like an 8-year-old child ready to go onto a thrilling ride. Once they got onto the ride for some reason Hishiro started reciting math formulas as the ride lifted up and stayed put for a few seconds. Her train of thought was interrupted the moment she heard clicking sounds from the ride.

"Kaizaki, I don't think that sound is good," Hishiro said with full of concern instead of her usual monotone voice. After that statement, Hishiro heard another clicking sound and looked over at Kaizaki.

"Don't worry, Hishiro, it's always like that when you go on it," Kaizaki said as if it's the most naturalist thing in the world and then they dropped Hishiro gripped Kaizaki's hand so hard that Kaizaki lost all feeling in his hand and may have sprained or broken it. Once the ride was over, Hishiro was as frozen as a statue and Kaizaki had to pick her up and took her to sit down on the benches that were scattered around the park just in case people need to rest or something entirely else. Kaizaki wouldn't do anything wrong to Hishiro even if he had the chance. He just gave her some water and she thanked him for the drink. They sat in silence as Hishiro slowly drank her water and Kaizaki just looked up at the sky or anywhere else other than her. He felt so happy to be on a date with Hishiro and he hoped that she was having fun as well. He wanted her to have new experiences in life and not have her be overwhelmed with the things that could happen. After a while, Hishiro finished her water and Kaizaki came back with a corn dog and cotton candy. He handed her the cotton candy and said. "You really need something sweet in your life." He said with a smile and Hishiro just took it. She picked the cotton at it like it was very foreign to her. Once she ate it, it was very sweet but she didn't want to disappoint Kaizaki since he paid for the tickets and everything else.

"Kaizaki, I'm ready to go on some more rides." Kaizaki eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright, just tell me when it gets too much alright." Hishiro nodded and Kaizaki stood up and offered her his hand to pull herself up, then they started off continuing their date.

After a couple hours, it was time for the fireworks show and Kaizaki didn't want to be cheesy and take her on the Ferris wheel no he brought her up to a hill where they can view it better. The fireworks started going on and Kaizaki started saying.

"The more fun I have, the more it's going to hurt when I part with you, Hishiro." But Hishiro didn't hear Kaizaki as she was amazed at the fireworks and Kaizaki wasn't looking at the fireworks instead he was staring at her the whole time. When the show was over Kaizaki walked Hishiro home to her house in case someone jumped her and does unthinkable things to her. As they were approaching the house Kaizaki decided to say something. "Hishiro, I have something to say to you."

"What is it, Kaizaki?" Hishiro looked at him and they were in front of her house. Kaizaki looked at her and started debating on whether or not he should tell her his feelings.

"I-I-I j-just wanted t-to tell you that... uhm..." He started rubbing his neck hoping it would calm down his beating heart that is screaming in his ears. "I really... really wanted you... to know that I." Kaizaki chickened out on telling her his feelings. "Just have fun on your real date with your boyfriend next week okay." He smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Kaizaki, you have been a really good friend to me." Hishiro said and she walked into the house leaving Kaizaki feeling broken all over again. "Oh, and thank you Kaizaki on listening to my request on going on a practice date before I screw up on the real date with my boyfriend." With that the door closed and Kaizaki walked back home wondering why he couldn't confess to Hishiro sooner.

* * *

 **Well, that's it everyone gone I really don't feel like chatting so yeah see ya guys next time.**


	6. Texting

**Hey hey heyz Iza me, FallennChained... okay I haven't been recording as much why cause I was really busy for purposes I hope you guys never find out. No, I am not sick or dying if that's what you were thinking. I was out with my fam and friends and having fun with them so I kind of forgot about it. Sorry guys** ** _Bows before you to know how sincerely sorry I am_** **Anyways so everyone isn't here since it's school time and they are well learning about stuff that I can't remember. Anyways so I'll let you guys read this and hopefully have some feels with this. That's all for now peace.**

* * *

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Unknown 10:37 p.m.**

Hey Michiru

I hve someting 2 tell u

I sorrry

I realky sooowwy

4give me plz

 **Hishiro 10:40 p.m.**

I'm sorry my name is not Michiru.

You have the wrong number

I suggest you sleep on first before texting her

 **Hishiro 10:41 p.m.**

By the way, you spelled somethings wrong.

Let me correct the, for you so next time you wouldn't make a mistake

 **Hishiro 10:43 p.m.**

have* sorry* really sorry* forgive me please*

If you text correctly maybe she'll forgive you

Have a good day

 **Unknown 11:07 p.m.**

waht? u not Michiru?

I sweat I wuz texting her 1 miny ago

who iz a dis?

 **Hishiro 11:11 p.m.**

Someone you don't know.

A stranger and I told you to sleep

 **Hishiro 11:12 p.m.**

You should fix your words though

It makes you sound stupid

 **Unknown 11:15 p.m.**

I no stupido

me name is kaizaki

Arata Kaizaki

 **Hishiro 11:23 p.m.**

You should sleep and at least you know how to spell your name right under influence

 **Kaizaki 11:30 p.m.**

I'll go 2 sleep when u say I no stewepida

 **Hishiro 11:32 p.m.**

Okay you aren't stewepidia now go to sleep stranger

 **Kaizaki 11:37 p.m.**

thts rite nowme go sleep

 **Hishiro 11:39 p.m.**

good night stranger

* * *

Kaizaki **12:01 p.m.**

Hey, I'm sorry for bothering you late at night. I'm pretty sure you were sleeping and I just had to annoy you. I wasn't doing so well last night. I hope I didn't offend you in any way.

 **Hishiro 12:52 p.m**.

It's alright.

You didn't bother me at all.

 **Hishiro: 12:53 p.m.**

I was up until 1 in the morning reviewing my notes for my upcoming midterms

 **Kaizaki 1:03 p.m.**

That's good... so I'm Arata Kaizaki by the way.

 **Hishiro 1:10 p.m.**

I don't think I should be giving you my personal information.

 **Kaizaki 1:11 p.m.**

What why?

 **Hishiro 1:15 p.m.**

I don't know you

 **Kaizaki 1:16 p.m.**

I'm not a serial killer if that's what you are implying

or a pervert!

 **Hishiro 1:20 p.m.**

Shouldn't you be going to your Michiru?

 **Kaizaki 1:22 p.m.**

Uhm

...

we broke up

 **Kaizaki 1:23 p.m.**

make a wish since it's a 1... and a 2... an 4

 **Hishiro 1:29 p.m.**

I don't understand

 **Kaizaki 1:30 p.m.**

:(

you didn't laugh

I wanted you to have a smile right now

 **Hishiro 1:40 p.m.**

I'm sorry

 **Kaizaki 1:42 p.m.**

If you really are sorry you should tell me your name ;)

 **Hishiro 1:58 p.m.**

you shouldn't get involved with me

 **Kaizaki 1:59 p.m.**

why not

you seem like a fun person

 **Hishiro 2:22p.m.**

I'm a boring person who doesn't have friends

 **Kaizaki 2:23 p.m.**

Nonsense

if you were a boring person we wouldn't be chatting right now

I want to get to know you better

 **Hishiro 2:45 p.m.**

I'll try my best

Please...

take care of me

 **Kaizaki 2:46 p.m.**

Hahaha please take care of me as well

 **Kaizaki 2:47 p.m.**

So can I get your name now?

 **Hishiro 2:50 p.m.**

No not yet

* * *

 **And there we go how was that? Yeah I know not much of a conversation huh? I rushed this story so don't blame me please. I just wanted to make it all fun but it's all up to you guys. Review your thoughts and hopefully I have an actual story ready for you guys.**


	7. Christmas Special

Hishiro knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but feel that it was so right. Being in his arms and his gentle personality, she was addicted. They met at one Christmas party at one of her boyfriend's charity events. She came as his plus one and there she met him. Quietly observing the night sky as the party resided inside the plaza. Their eyes met by accident and she felt weak in her legs as his eyes never left her until she was interrupted by her lover.

"Hey, babe, there you are. I was looking all over for you." Hishiro looked up at her lover and just smiled. Her lover took that as a sign of approval and started dragging her to meet some people. She glanced at the mystery person because she longed to take in the fine details of him but she was met with nothing. To her disappointment, she zoned out the majority of the party as her lover started talking well more like kissing butt to the major bidders into donating more into their projects. She disliked crowded places and her lover knew that fact, however, he was caught up with kissing butt that he didn't notice Hishiro slipping out onto a balcony for fresh air.

Once, she was outside she felt a little bit better and started letting out deep breathes trying to calm herself down. When she had finally managed to calm herself down, her gaze fell upon the city lights that could only be seen in the night. _The night illuminates our hidden desires and that faint light will only show us the perfection of the city. The morning, however, is a blinding light that shines on us making us feel vulnerable to everyone hence why we have made masks for ourselves so we don't we judged so harshly._ Hishiro thought to herself as her gaze never left the city and the wind started caressing her skin making goosebumps form on her exposed parts to the world.

"That's a nice saying." Someone said making Hishiro jump in surprise and out of her trancelike state. She looked over to where the origin of the voice was and saw the same person whom she desired to meet throughout this event. He noticed her jump in surprise and immediately let himself be shown hoping that that little action could get her to trust him. "I'm sorry for scaring you, however, I did like that saying you just said to yourself. I know I may have eavesdropped but I couldn't help myself you know." Hishiro looked at him skeptically but didn't do anything. He let out a chuckle and started walking towards her but only enough to stand by her at the railing. He looked over at the city and Hishiro looked at him as he became lost in his mind. She looked over at the place he was so focused at however all she could see was the glimmering lights that proved that the city was still alive and well. She knew that there wasn't anything special about the city in the dark however the mysterious man beside her was someone special. She couldn't stay away from him and somewhere down the line, she'll be able to find the answers to why she seemed so drawn to him.

"Merry Christmas," Hishiro said and he looked back at her and gave her a goofy grin. Hishiro felt a thump in her heart when she saw that smile but she didn't dwell on it because she had a limited time with him. She didn't want to ruin anything by it with questions that seem to be plaguing her mind.

"Merry Christmas to you too... uhm... I don't know your name sorry." Hishiro let out a small laugh that made him smile even more.

"It's Hishiro. Hishiro Chizuru." She replied with the smile still etched on her lips. He extended out his hand and said.

"Lovely name such as yourself my name is-"

* * *

Hishiro was taken out of her flashback and back to her present. She gazed upon the city inside a hotel as her reflection on the window is nearly transparent. She wondered if she hadn't met her lover would she still meet the man she is cheating on him with. Would they eventually cross paths in the near future and be able to go around the city to show off their love. To be able to roam around with no care in the world without anyone judging them. To not confine themselves in secret rooms and scheduling the next time they meet that is only an hour or less. She knew she couldn't keep this affair up but she couldn't. She had been in a relationship with him for over 8 years. All those years made them close but she felt something was off. She felt like they were better off as friends. At one point she did love him but now that time has passed her love just stopped. However, with a long relationship such as their's, it's much harder for her to break it off with him knowing that the relationship she had put all her effort in it was nothing but a chore to her. With him, however, she felt like every day, every time with him was an adventure that needed to be explored. With him, she could be free to say anything to him and know that he wouldn't view her differently. The soft click of the door being open made Hishiro look over at the door and a smile graced her lips on who came in.

"You came." She said out in relief seeing him close the door and take off his coat. He looked up at her with a smile and opened up his arms for her to come into his embrace. Hishiro did just that she ran into his arms and embraced him tightly thinking that the moment she let go he would just disappear just like the other times he has done to make sure they aren't suspicious to others.

"Of course I did. I never break my promises to you and you know that." He said in a soothing voice next to her ear and she relaxed her hold on him as he started walking her to the bed. He held onto her in hopes of relieving any stress that his lover had before he had entered the room. Drawing gentle patterns on her back to soothe her mind and body. Hishiro looked up at him and said.

"Merry Christmas, Arata." She made no movements to get out of his hold and Kaizaki didn't want to leave her touch as well.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Chizuru." They stayed in the same place cuddling for the next 30 minutes in the comfortable silence. Kaizaki decided to break the silence knowing that they have very limited time together. "I got a gift for you." He looked down to look at Hishiro into her eyes as her eyes lightened up as a child. It was a rare occasion for Hishiro to show emotion but somehow Kaizaki knew what she was feeling after only being in a relationship in secret for 2 years. He smiled warmly at her and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead hoping that he could give her the same feelings he has towards the raven-haired girl. He stood up and Hishiro made no attempts of leaving him. Kaizaki couldn't help but smile at the sight of Hishiro clinging to him however he needed to grab his gift for her because Christmas was a very limited thing for them. Just a couple hours with each other because Yoake tends to be pretty busy during this time of year hosting more parties for projects that seem to be very successful somehow. He hasn't noticed anything different about Hishiro and Kaizaki yet and if he has the that means their relationship has been doomed from the start if he is just letting Hishiro see Kaizaki behind his back from time to time. "Come on, Chizuru. I won't be long just going to grab your present and then come back. Once I do we can go back to cuddling okay?" He rubbed her arm to make her feel safe and have her trust him. She nodded to his suggestion and slowly started releasing him to prolong the inevitable not caring if he said he'll be back because she knows that eventually, they will have to depart and not see each other for a couple weeks and maybe months.

Once Hishiro released Kaizaki and he went off into the hall to grab her present in his coat which was in the closet. He started reminiscing the night with Hishiro and how he asked her out.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Kaizaki lastly had been feeling really happy. Ever since he met Hishiro at the charity event he felt the desire to see her again and just be by her side even if they have nothing to talk about. He just likes the feeling of being by her side when no one seems to want her company. He was meeting up with her to finally tell her his feelings. He didn't care if she has a boyfriend. He only cared of having her by her side. He didn't mind being in the dark because it was all worth it with him silently calling her his.

Kaizaki rushed into the shop out of breath and canvased the room until he spotted Hishiro looking out the window with a book laying on the table and her finger being its bookmark. He couldn't contain his admiration for her and just took a picture without her knowing it. He slid his phone back into his pocket and went to meet up with her. Hishiro smiled at Kaizaki when she heard him slid into the booth.

"Hey, Hishiro, how are you?" He said to make small conversation and Hishiro secretly loved having these conversations with him because it makes more time for them to be together. Ut also makes it less suspicious to the public eye seeing as they might be friends.

"I'm good now that you're here," Hishiro said honestly knowing she couldn't keep a secret from him.

"Good. That's great... So uhm, I've been meaning to ask and you don't have to accept it but I would really love for you to do because it'll make me happy and maybe you as well. I know you aren't available on the market and you make me feel things that my past relationships haven't been able to and I don't mind being hidden but would you be my girlfriend in secret." Hishiro who was just drinking her tea heard Kaizakis rant and by the end, she spat out her hot drink in front of his face. Kaizaki just smiled even though his face burned from the drink and his clothes would most likely have a stain on them from it he didn't care because he had seen a side of Hishiro's that not many have seen which was her being surprised and flustered at the same time.

"Give me time to think about it." She said trying to remain composed of her sudden action towards Kaizaki as he started using the endless amount of tissues to wipe his face.

* * *

He laughed at the memory and grabbed her present and went to Hishiro. Once he saw Hishiro in his line of sight he smiled at the view. She looked like a dog waiting patiently for their owner to come home and give then love. "Chizuru, I'm back" Hishiro looked at Kaizaki and he could already see the love in the air around her. He walked over to her and when he was close enough Hishiro engulfed him in an embrace. "Hey, I still need you to open your present." He patted her back but Hishiro didn't let him go.

"You're more than enough for me. There is no need to give me presents." Hishiro said right beside his ear and pulled back to see his reaction. He was blushing and Hishiro loved the fact that she can make him blush by her actions.

"B-but, I want to." He was a stuttering mess after that little gesture Hishiro said to him. His heart was beating fast when he lifted his hand and brought the gift to Hishiros hands. _So soft_ He thought when his fingers brushed against hers as she retrieved the present from his hands.

Hishiro opened up his gift and gasped in surprise. "It's beautiful." She said and Kaizaki scratched the back of his neck. He had gotten her hair ties with a design of crosses. Even though it wasn't much the meaning behind them was something special for him and he had hoped they were just as special maybe more for her. Even though he could get her something expensive he wanted to let her know that she is appreciated and with the distance they'll be together. Hishiro pht on her present and loved it regardless if it's not as extravagant as the gifts Yoake gave her. They looked at each other into the eyes and slowly started leaning in. Kaizaki could feel Hishiro's breath on his lips and he got chills down his spine. That anticipation of feeling her lips was increasing as he knew this moment would be remembered for him he didn't know if it would be the same for Hishiro. The moment they were about to kiss Hishiros phone went off.

"I got to get this." Hishironsaid as she pulls away from Kaizaki both who hated the sudden interruption. Hishiro picked up her phone and started talking after a while Hishiro ended the call. Kaizaki looked up at her with anticipation to just have her attention. Hishiro looked at Kaizaki with sad eyes and Kaizaki knew what it meant. Lately, these meetups consisted of that exact facial expressions. "I'm sorry Kaizaki I have to go can we meet some other time." Kaizaki looked at her and he knew she couldn't feel the pain in his heart but smiled anyway. He didn't want to cause her any pain no matter how many times she seems to break his.

"Of course, Chizuru, Ill always be waiting." Hishiro waved him off and left him. He waited there and after a precise timing of 90 minutes before leaving the hotel.

 **Over where Hishiro is...**

Hishiro walked into the apartment that she shared with her lover. Yoake was on the phone once again discussing some new plans for the Relife project. Making sure everything is okay for the final product to be perfect. Hishiro felt sad knowing that she left Kaizaki just because she got a phone call from Yoake to come home because they had something important to discuss. After a couple minutes of Hishiro getting something to drink Yoake finished his phone call and looked at his girlfriend.

"Hey, you're home." Yoake smiled and walked over to Hishiro and gave her a hug from behind. Hishiro didn't get out off his embrace because it would be weird since she is his girlfriend. "So, I was thinking that you and I haven't been on a date in a while so why not go now? It is Christmas and I have the rest of the evening off and already made reservations at that one restaurant you like." Hishiro couldn't help but frown a little bit because when she is with Kaizaki he would make her food and let them stay inside the house without being outside in the crowded areas when the holidays come around. Yoake could see her frown and let go of her to go get changed. Hishiro went off to get ready as well.

At the restaurant, Yoake was a little bit antsy and after they got to the dessert Yoake went in front of her and got down on one knee.

"Hishiro, I feel like I could do anything with you by my side. With each moment we spend together makes me fall for you more and more each time. I am lucky to have a girlfriend like you. These 8 years with you made me realize that I am ready to take the next step with you. So will you marry me Hishiro Chizuru?" Everyone in the restaurant gasped and Hishiro felt all of this pressure on her and then her mind went to Kaizaki and his outreaching hand to hold hers on the rare occasions that they weren't in the public eye.

She knew physically she was Yoakes but her heart belonged to only Kaizaki. Tears started falling in her eyes and responded.

"Yoake, can you give me time to think?" Without hearing a reply from him she stood up and ran off to the one place she knew she felt at home. Kaizakis house.

 **Kaizakis place**

Kaizaki was working on papers for his students in a university. He knew that rather than moping around the house thinking if whether or not Hishiro would call him or not. He was so focused that he didn't hear Hishiro come into his house with the key he had given her so whenever she felt like she needed an escape she could go to his house and relax. As Kaizaki continued on with his work Hishiro was a bit distraught between the men in her life and when she saw Kaizaki she dropped everything and ran up to him. She hugged him from behind and clung onto him for dear life as if she was going to say goodbye. Kaizaki was stunned who hugged him from behind but from one whiff of her perfume and he instantly relaxed.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Hishiro shook her head not ready to speak to him just yet. Kaizaki loosened her arms a bit only to have her sit on his lap. Kaizaki let out a sigh and started rubbing her back for reassurance. After a while, Hishiro perked her head up to Kaizaki and Kaizaki couldn't help but fangirl over how cute she was.

"He asked me to marry him." Hishiro finally said and Kaizaki halted all of his actions. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him I'll think about it and just left." Kaizaki was getting angry at this fact. He set Hishiro off of his lap as he stood up and began pacing around hoping this feeling would stop.

"I can't believe you! You should have just said no." Kaizaki said what was going through his mind.

"I've been in a relationship with him for 8 years. That's long enough to know that I need time to think about it. I'm not going to be impulsive like you." Hishiro retorted back but what she didn't know was that her words were like a blade stabbing into his already fragile heart.

"If you think like that then leave. Accept his proposal but know this once you do we are done because I no longer care about your actions. I should have seen this coming but I didn't know it would cause me this much pain." Kaizaki started tearing up and his voice was cracking. "So do me a favor and leave. That way I can heal this broken heart of mine and hopefully, we can just be friends down the line." He said and walked up the stairway. Hishiro was also crying not knowing why hadn't Kaizaki confided in her on why he felt like that. His words sunk into her and she grabbed her stuff and left knowing her final answer to Yoake's proposal.

* * *

 **So thoughts? comments? review? Maybe add in a sequel I don't know. It's up to you guys and I'm sorry for the long update. These guys are getting lazy on me hahaha. I'm kidding but seriously though hope you guys have a good christmas and I'll be back with my actaul update that is sitting in my camera collecting dust. Just need major edits and it's off they go to you guys.**


	8. The Dare and the after effect

**Hey hey hey, guys how is everyone? I know the latest episode was very sad but what can I say I've been influenced by other fanfics, not the point here anyway. So I provide you the recording of the one that's been in the making for like 3 months.**

 **Hishiro: Fallen that's not going to mend the feels that others have gotten while reading this after your Christmas special.**

 **What?! Why?!**

 **Kaizaki: You keep making sad things.**

 **Ugh, Kai I just go with whatever is on my mind and make it into a script.**

 **Kaizaki: Sometimes I think you are a sad person in general**

 **That is so not true! I can be happy if I want to be but really have you seen what my summer vacation has been nothing but boredom so excuse me for writing up some angst. By the way, Kai, why are you here in the studio this early I mean you are like 15 minutes early from the production.**

 **Kaizaki: Well, I kind of didn't have any sleep last night since you sent us the new script and all. _Rubs the back of his neck_**

 **Uh huh anyway, let's wait for everyone else to come to the studio while you... well you need to start practicing your lines.**

 **Kaizaki: We have a lot of time so why do I need to remember them?**

 **Because it's the best way to pass time also maybe you might actually learn something**

 **Kaizaki: I think you just insulted me**

 **Noooo really?**

 **Hishiro: I'm here**

 **Kaizaki: _instantly looks at Hishiro the millisecond he heard her voice_**

 **I swear it's going to be a very long day before shy boy confesses**

 **Hishiro: Did you say something Fallen?**

 **Nope, I'm just going to be over there getting ready to film this.**

 **Hishiro: Okay then...**

 _ **Couple minutes later...**_

 **Shall we start then?**

 **Hishiro: I'm ready**

 **Okay, I disclaim the characters that have been used in this episode. The only thing that is mine is this episode and me.**

* * *

"Come on, it isn't that bad? Look on the bright side." Ohga said as he tried to consult Kaizaki who was sulking about what happened that was only 10 minutes ago.

"It is bad! Did you see her face when it happened?" Kaizaki retorted to his best friend. When he recalled the events he quickly buried his face into his hands.

"There are positive things that you can look at, while you keep reminding yourself that you did something wrong."

"There isn't a single good thing about it!" Kaizaki was getting angry seeing that Ohga keeps pestering him about something he had done cruelly.

"Yes, there is. Just think of it like this. No one is able to go near her anymore now that you are there." Kaizaki just groaned at that fact and it also made him sulk even further.

"Have I ever told you that you suck at giving advice?" Kaizaki said and Ohga didn't even take that as an offense. Yoake came up to them and he wanted to have a bit of fun with Kaizaki.

"Hoo hoo nice job Kaizaki didn't think you'd have the balls to do that to Hishiro especially since she's your how many years have you been crushing on her again." Yoake had started the teasing. Kaizaki blushed and couldn't rely on his voice so he looked down and took up his hand and brought up 3 fingers. "3 years huh maybe it's finally time to confess since you did just do that to Hishiro."

"I can't do that!" Kaizaki yelled out which surprised both of them seeing how Kaizaki was so shaken up on what happened just recently that he would have just nodded or used his actions just to get them to keep quiet or something along those lines. Yoake decided to have some fun with Kaizaki.

"Arata. Let's play truth or dare." He said with a signature smile when he was up to something and Ohga noticed his smile and instantly got chills down his spine. He started backing away from the devious person who loved playing games on Kaizaki because of his reactions. Kaizaki, on the other hand, was looking down rethinking about every little thing he has done for Hishiro was all down into the drain because of that one mistake. He started thinking about the worst possible outcomes that he needed a slap on the back to get his attention back to his friends.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" Kaizaki said as he rubbed his back with a lot of effort. Ohga laughed nervously since he knew that whatever Yoake was up to can never be good.

"I said let's play truth or dare," Yoake said with a smile and Kaizaki didn't question it since he couldn't read facial expressions that well and took people's word for it. That and his mind was already preoccupied with the single action he had done with Hisahiro that might jeopardize their friendship.

"Sure," He responded and Ohga was left in shock with his mouth agape. Ohga didn't expect him to comply with the spawn of the devil due to the multiple times of Kaizaki being made fun of because Yoake had made him do something.

"Okay, so truth or dare."

"Truth." The moment Kaizaki said that he regretted his decision instantly.

"What did you do to Hishiro-san that might make her hate you?" Yoake sais and the place went quiet for a moment. Kaizaki just glared at Yoake and if looks could kill Yoake wouldn't be standing in front of them at the moment.

"I change my mind I pick dare," Kaizaki replied back to Yoake not going to fuel the flames that Yoake takes pleasure in. However, Yoake anticipated that and just smiled making bothe Kaizaki and Ohga shiver in their spots on whatever sees to be cooking up in the devil's brain.

"I dare you to go up to Hishiro-san and tell her your reasoning why you did such a thing and confess your feelings to her." Yoake started grinning widely at his wonderful plan while Kaizaki froze at the while dare. Ohga feared Yoake even more despite understanding Yoake's theory of stop beating around the bush and get to the point. He now understood that he should never play truth or dare with Yoake not now or ever even if he has kids or he has to something else.

"Can I go back to the truth?" Kaizaki said in last attempts not to humiliate himself further from his situation with anyone. Yoake just shook his head and brought out his hand to shoo him off. Kaizaki groaned and walked slowly into the hallways and started looking for Hishiro.

After a couple times of looking the bell went off and that was the signal of him going to the class where he knew that he had classes with her. He went to class and Yoake's face was the first thing he saw and his facial expression wasn't too pleased. Kaizaki sighed and went to his seat. Hishiro and her friends Kairu, Onoya, and Honoka walked into the classroom chattering really happily and went to their seats. Hishiro seat near the back of the class while Kaizaki sat near the window in the middle of the classroom surrounded by Kairu, Onoya, and Ohga. He groaned once more knowing that Hishiro most likely confided in the girls about what had happened and they would want answers that or they would want to kill him since Hishiro was still like a little girl who is still pure to the hormonal raging students that lurked everywhere in school. Kaizaki let out another sigh hoping that the day can quickly be over with so he can finish his dare and get home. That way he didn't have to face anyone in particular for the rest of his life. _Just talk to Hishiro and tell her why I did that AND confess my longtime crush on her. That's going to be really easy._ He thought to himself but he knew that was all a lie. It took him months before getting Hishiro's number and Yoake wanted him to tell her his feelings in a matter of minutes or hours within the time span of today. Kaizaki let out a chuckled knowing that today would be his last day in public.

After a couple minutes into the lesson, Kaizaki felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Ohga who was the cause of the disruption in class. Though Kaizaki couldn't care about it since his mind was plagued with the matter of the dare and how he was to address it to Hishiro without looking like a creep. He looked over and Ohga discreetly gave him a note that had been folded. Kaizaki took the note and opened it up. The moment he read it he knew that his fate had been sealed. It read:

 **Don't worry about asking for time with Chizuru-san. I already asked her in your place during the break that you needed to get something off your chest. So once this lesson is done you and Chizuru-san can go near the hallway and 'talk' it out. Don't forget if you run out on this dare that means you get punishment by yours truly. -Yoake**

Kaizaki's eyes went wide and instantly snapped towards yoake's general direction of his seat. Yoake felt someone stare at him and looked over at the person and found out it was Kaizaki. He read his expression that seemed to be you just sent me to my doom. However, Yoake was having fun with this and just gave him a silent nod with a thumbs up. Kaizaki was mortified at Yoake's actions knowing what Yoake has in store for him and throughout the rest of the lesson, Kaizaki was mentally writing himself a will to his family.

* * *

 **Break time...**

Kaizaki looked over at Hishiro who was focused on copying all of the notes that the teacher wrote down onto the whiteboard. After a couple seconds with Kaizaki staring at Hishiro waiting for her to finish. He could feel his heart ringing in his ears as he was growing nervous to talk to her. He swallowed his spit and started walking up to Hishiro. Hishiro noticing Kaizaki walking up to her understood what was happening seeing as Yoake is her seatmate and he told her that Kaizaki had something to talk about with her for the winter break.

"H-hishiro-san... do you have a minute to spare?... I-i h-have something to t-tell you." Kaizaki stuttered as he wasn't looking at Hishiro in the eyes afraid that he would die from a heart attack as he felt his heart beating into his ribs to fast he thought that they might break soon. "I'msorrythatIheldyourhandonthewaytoschoolonthewaytoschoolandthelockersaswellasbringingyouneartheteacher'sroom." He said in one entire breath that made him gasping for air. Hishiro just looked at him as the gears in her mind kept turning on what Kaizaki said in that moment. She depicts it until she couldn't understand what was going on.

"Can you say that again, Kaizaki-san? I didn't understand you." She said while she gazed upon Kaizaki as he was beaten red all over his face or what little she couldn't see since Kaizaki was bowing down at a perfect 90-degree angle. He didn't raise his head and Hishiro didn't know what to do.

Hishiro was getting a weird feeling like something was pulling her down when she saw Kaizaki still bowing down to her. She felt the need to raise his head and she did just that. She walked up to Kaizaki with her hand clutched to her heart as she could hear it going thump-thump all over again whenever she was near Kaizaki. Her left hand grazed Kaizaki's right cheek and she could feel the immediate warmth coming from it and she liked the feeling. It was exactly the same feeling when Kaizaki held her hand today as they went to school. They were only holding hands because Hishiro kept slipping on the ice and Kaizaki held out his hand for her so she doesn't slip. They weren't wearing gloves which was a bad thing in the cold weather but they didn't regret that decision.

As Hishiro cupped Kaizaki's cheek she lifted it up to the point where her Oxley eyes met with Kaizaki's Wintergreen Dream ones. Kaizaki didn't know what was going on but he was lost in Hishiro's eyes that nothing around him mattered. Hishiro felt the heat rising to her face but ignored it thinking that she was getting cold from the school's bad heating system. Hishiro finally repeated what she had said before.

"Can you say that again, Kaizaki-san? I didn't understand you." She looked at him and he was just in a daze. "Kaizaki-san?" She said and he blinked to finally look at her.

"I-i uhm just... want to you know." He got out of the comforting warmth of Hishiro's hand and he regretted it as he wanted her hand to stay connected with his skin. Either on his hand or head or just anywhere to make sure that she would be his or rather by his side. He scratched his neck as he was getting more nervous. "I.. apologize... for my behavior... this... this morning... you know... it wasn't like me to... do that to you." He felt ashamed that he used an underhanded tack tick to just be near her. Hishiro just looked at Kaizaki and said.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I liked holding hands with you Kaizaki and I want to do it again." Kaizaki looked at Hishiro in shock and he was about to respond until Hishiro continued her sentence. "It's good practice for love don't you think. Touching a person and making sure they recieve pleasure from it." Hishiro raising up a fist and nodded at her achievement. Kaizaki looked at her with more surprise and finally blurted out.

"No." His tone was stern and Hishiro caught on and just looked at him. "Don't you go around asking people to touch you... It isn't safe."

"Is it okay if I only do it to you then?" Hishiro said so innocently, however, Kaizaki took it the wrong way and became even redder.

"Hishiro we have a lot to talk about," Kaizaki said with a sigh and just smiled at Hishiro who was looking like a lost puppy in the situation.

"Can we start with holding hands again?" Hishiro said and kaizaki held out his hand for her to take. While the rest of the classmates were silently cheering that their favorite ship is finally taking baby steps to adulthood.

* * *

 **There we go an episode FINALLY! *Cheers in a fashion that I got one done***

 **Hishiro: Fallen-san, what did you mean by touch for pleasure.**

 **Erm.. uhm.. Chizu... It's that fuzzy feeling you have in you that makes you want to smile when someone does something and it makes it all the better when you're having some skinship to that person you want to make happy. For example, holding hands or cuddling or you know hugging, maybe... kissing. That's all okay.**

 **Hishiro: Oh I see, do you think I can do that to Kaizaki?**

 ***cough cough* Chizu, why do you want to do that?**

 **Hishiro: Because he's been down lately and I don't want him to be sad.**

 **Okay, you can ask him before doing anything okay?**

 **Kaizaki: What are you guys talking about over here?**

 **Hishiro: Kaizaki-san, I would like for you to do me the honors of holding my hand.**

 **?!**

 **Kaizaki: W-what?**

 **Hishiro: Fallen just told me that it makes people happy if you hold hands with them.**

 **Kaizaki: Fallen what ideas have you fed to Hishiro!**

 **Uhm... that's my cue to go. See you guys later. Maybe I don't know I don't pay you guys. Bye!**


	9. Dating with a Contract

**I live! Ah I always wanted to say that for some reason towards the camera and now now my dear viewers don't go tossing me into the weirdo pile... wait... nevermind you can cause I am a weirdo and I am not ashamed of that fact.**

* * *

 **Kaizaki's house...**

Kaizaki was writing down his ideas and reading it over as his mind and heart ached with pain and some form of hope. With each word, he wrote he read it over and over again knowing that each and every last detail of this idea had to be perfect or else nothing would ever work out. Though knowing Kaizaki it wouldn't be an overnight thing, he asked his parents to call in sick because he needed the time to think everything through before presenting this piece of paper to the one he loved for too long. His parents agreed because Kaizaki barely asked them for anything so they let him a week off of school without any questions. As long as he remained happy that was all they wished for especially with the news that was given to him so they couldn\t say no to him even if it's going to break all of their hearts regardless.

* * *

 **During school...**

Hishiro walked through the halls as she always did when she first arrived at the school gates. She made no attempts at conversing with people who were chatting in the halls all she wanted to do was get to class safely so she could see Yoake. Her heart thumped loudly just by the mere thought of having him wait for her just to start day duty. She had a crush on Yoake at the beginning of the senior year and it's already 2 semesters in. They were graduating in 5 months and Hishiro wanted to spend as much time with Yoake as possible but someone kept getting in the way of her time with him and that somebody was Kaizaki. She found him a nuisance but he always seemed to read her mind and just distance himself from her for the day. Lately, Kaizaki asked Hishiro about her day and if she had anyone she liked. Hishiro finding that it was none of his business to just leave her alone because he is asking her personal questions. Kaizaki made a face that Hishiro couldn't decipher but didn't question it because a little moment after that Yoake asked Hishiro to help him with some stuff to put away in the storage room.

Hishiro let out a sigh as she neared the classroom and she knew that Kaizaki would be by her desk ready to give her the daily dose of the morning greetings. She prepared herself to tell Kaizaki to stop bothering her. Once she regained her composure she opened up the door and was greeted by her other friends Kairu and Honoka.

"Good Morning Hishiro-san," Honoka said while giggling as she saw Hishiro looking around for someone. Her guess was Kaizaki because it was a little bit obvious that the raven-haired girl always seems to be smiling when retorting to Kaizaki's weird actions or words. Kairu, on the other hand, was studying for the upcoming test and just waved at Hishiro. Hishiro scanned the room to look for the odd person who always seems to have friends around him but he was nowhere in sight. _That's weird... He's always here before me... Maybe he missed the bus or is going to come a little bit later._ Hishiro was cut out of her thoughts when the door opened and revealed her crush. Her heart dropped seeing him with someone else hanging on his arm. It was Onoya and even though it was the summer she was snuggling in Yoake's arm as if he was a teddy bear. Yoake didn't make any attempts in pulling her off because he was content with the fact that he had his girlfriend so early in the morning instead of seeing her run in late for class every single morning.

Hishiro's heart ached at the sight, she knew that he was dating someone but that didn't stop her from trying to win him over with her small attempts of a conversation she had with him or the times where she needed help from him or vice versa. She thought it was her chance seeing how Kaizaki has yet to show up for class. A couple minutes later the bell rang and the teacher came in to do roll call. The teacher didn't call out Kaizaki's name and just proceeded with the lesson. Hishiro wondered what had happened to Kaizaki but Yoake quickly overtook her concern for the boy as Yoake smiled at Hishiro who was taking down notes.

So for the whole week, Kaizaki wasn't at school and Hishiro noticed it as well as Kaizaki's friends but none didn't know why Kaizaki didn't come to school and when they asked the teachers they all said that he was either dealing with family matters or just plain sick. That whole week Hishiro had a small feeling of rejoicing of not seeing Kaizaki but another part of her was concerned for his health. Even though Kaizaki was a little of an annoyance it wasn't that bad at all because he seemed to make people smile and give her life tips for the future after they graduate. So, when the teacher asked one of the students to take the missed notes and printouts to Kaizaki's house, Hishiro volunteered to do it because she was the class representative and she wanted to make sure everything went well.

* * *

 **On the way to Kaizaki's place...**

Hishiro pondered on what she was going to saw to Kaizaki or whoever is going to open up the door. She had half a mind in just shoving the notes into his mailbox and just leaving but that didn't seem like that kind of thing that would show concern. As Hishiro was thinking about this she found herself lost in the abyss of neighborhoods that most of the houses looked the same. She became confused on which direction she should proceed to go in. She didn't like being all alone in the unknown world but she had to face it. No one is going to save her in the future so it was time for her to grow up and face the reality. She was about to take another corner into a dead end circle just to see if Kaizaki's house was there but someone called out to her.

"Is that you, Hishiro-san." She froze in her spot when she heard the familiar voice and she turned around to see Kaizaki in a hoodie and some sweatpants. He was also holding some bags. When she looked at Kaizaki in the eyes it held something that she still didn't understand. She then noticed that he had dark bags under his eyes as well as have a pale complexion in his skin. It also looked like he wasn't eating as much when she saw him a week ago. "It is you, Hishiro-san, but why are you wandering around this place especially after 7. It's cold out here." Kaizaki said as he shivered to make his point. Hishiro also heard that his voice wasn't as energetic as it was from the years she spent with him. _Maybe he is sick and is just going to for fresh air but it doesn't tell me why he is dressed so warmly in the middle of summer._ Hishiro thought to herself but she remembered what she came here for and it was good that she ran into Kaizaki.

"I came to your house to give you some notes that you missed for the whole week." Kaizaki chuckled just a little bit at Hishiro's attempt to help people out even if it's unnecessary.

"It's getting dark out, Hishiro it's dangerous for you to be walking at this hour," Kaizaki stated and in his mind, it was already dark out but then he remembered what he had written and this was his perfect chance in telling Hishiro what he was doing for the week. "Hishiro-san, would you like to come with me to my place... don't worry my parents are home so don't be afraid that I might try something on you," Kaizaki said honestly because even though he might make a fool of himself he didn't like lying to Hishiro about his intentions at all.

"Sure," Hishiro said without much thought because this was Kaizaki he wouldn't do anything in the first place.

* * *

 **Time SKip (cause the director is rushing through this before she has to take 2 exams the next day T.T I should be studying...)**

"I'm sorry, Kaizaki-san.. can you repeat that once more time," Hishiro asked just to confirm what he was saying. Kaizaki, however, was running out of breath from telling her what was up for the 15th time. So instead he gave her the written up page and gave it to her. This way she can read it over and over again. It read:

 _ **Contract.**_

 _ **This written letter is a contract between Hishiro Chizuru and Kaizaki Arata. The following people are willingly going to date for 4 months. Once that period ends and Hishiro Chizuru hasn't fallen in love with Kaizaki Arata then, Kaizaki will never bother Hishiro again. He will only ask her questions when necessary and makes sure that whatever seems uncomfortable for Hishiro she will honestly tell him that way they don't run into the same problem over again. During the time frame that they are dating Kaizaki can only take Hishiro on dates that she is free and allows him. He will always ask for permission to do anything that involves with Hishiro. Be it hand holding or just walking to school and back home.**_

Kaizaki fidgeted in his seat as Hishiro scanned the contents that he wrote up over and over again. After an hour of silence, Kaizaki was really antsy about the whole thing so much that his legs were fast asleep. Hishiro finally said something and Kaizaki didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that one more time please." He said and Hishiro just nodded and went to retrieve her pen and just signed it.

"I said please take care of me, Arata." Kaizaki couldn't believe his ears and he stood up but his legs were fast asleep that when he stood up he just toppled onto Hishiro.

"I'm sorry!" Kaizaki said as he crawled away from her and was waiting for her to yell at him but all he heard was her giggles and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of having his crush laugh because of him even if it's because of his clumsy actions. He started laughing as well and replied to her. "Please take care of me for these next 4 months." Kaizaki smiled even though he could feel his heartbreaking and his mind filling it up with hope.

* * *

 **Three months later...**

"So how's the dating life with the one you have fallen for?" Ohga teased Kaizaki as he was trying to make a Christmas present and a birthday gift for his girlfriend.

"Shh, I'm trying to make her the best present yet..." Kaizaki said as he was mending a bracelet for one out of the many gifts he made for her. He knew that she wasn't falling for him but he wanted to try anyway. He saw the struggle in Hishiro as she tried to get herself to like Kaizaki but he didn't want to to go out with him this way and quite frankly he didn't want her to like him back. He knew what was going to happen right after the 4 months were up. he was sure when he leaves he didn't want any regrets nor anyone saying goodbye to him except for some family.

Kaizaki was walking towards the classroom when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Uhm... Hishiro... I know you have a boyfriend but are you free on the Christmas day." Kaizaki knew that voice and it was Yoake. He hid and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. He knew he shouldn't but it wasn't in the contract and he couldn't help himself either. He wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Yes... I am." Hishiro said after some contemplation as her heart was racing and her mind wasn't grasping her situation at all.

"That's great I want to take you out on that day... if that's okay with you," Yoake said as he was nervous at the fact that Hishiro said yes. He broke up with Onoya due to reasons that seemed like they were incapable of understanding each other and came to the conclusion that they might turn their loving relationship into a toxic one. They ended things before anything truly worse happened.

"Okay, when and where?" Hishiro said enthusiastically. At that moment Kaizaki's heart had been crushed and he realized something. This was the reason why she didn't like him back. It was all because she was in love with someone else.

 **...**

Kaizaki ran up to Hishiro and pretended that the conversation didn't happen. He finished making his gifts for Hishiro and hoped that she'll allow him to take her on one last date before anything else happened.

"Chizu!" He said excitedly but started preparing his heart for the words that are ready to come. When he was in front of her he was panting but he slowly evened it out before talking to her. "How's your day?" He started off slow that way it's not too suspicious.

"It was normal, I guess." Hishiro forgot that there was Kaizaki and she felt a little bit bad for thinking about someone else but she couldn't help herself for falling in love with someone. Though her time with Kaizaki was very pleasant she couldn't lead Kaizaki on so when the contract was over she knew that Kaizaki would eventually move on from the fantasy that was playing at the moment.

"So... I was thinking of taking you out on a date on Christmas day if you'll let me." Kaizaki played it off as if he was nervous so he did his usual habits. Looking everywhere except for her and had his hand rubbing his neck. Hishiro looked at Kaizaki in surprise but she already said yes to Yoake and she didn't want to let him down. _Just this one and then I'll make it up to Kaizaki next time_

"I'm sorry, Arata. I promised my parents that I'll be with them." Kaizaki's smile fell and he just nodded and he pulled out something from his bag. He had five neatly wrapped boxes and handed it to her.

"I see... well, at least open these presents on the day of when you have the time and this one." He pulled out an envelope that had her name on it and was decorated in elegant writing. Kaizaki pulled out of his blazer and placed it on top of the presents. "This letter is very dear to me, so don't open it just yet. Not until when school restarts okay?" Kaizaki said as he returned his hand back to his side. All Hishiro could do was a nod to Kaizaki. Somehow something was telling her to do something... anything but she didn't know what. Not until it was too late.

* * *

 **Christmas Day...**

Hishiro enjoyed her time with Yoake and she had forgotten all about Kaizaki and with her date, with Yoake she didn't know that Kaizaki was packing. Kaizaki had a condition that interfered with his mind. It showed him things that weren't there and in his mind it made him feel things that were the opposite of what was really happening. He also suffered from the side effects of that condition as he started losing his memory day by day. Hishiro never went to Kaizaki's house after the contract was signed because Kaizaki said that a girl shouldn't enter a guys room until they were for sure that they were prepared and trusted their partner enough o enter. That was a half lie. The truth was there were instructions and labels all over his house. Things that told Kaizaki what they were or what to do. He would wake up and read a journal that contained what he did in the day sometimes but on good days he wouldn't have to do anything but he still wrote in it. Every day he wanted to convey his feelings into a piece of writing enough to know that it was real.

He lived in agony knowing that he did things that he would never remember again. That was why he made the contract. To live his life without regrets before moving to a new home with his parents where he would undergo surgery to correct his brain but there was no chance of gaining back his memories.

He finished packing up and he placed the things he did with Hishiro in a separate box and labeled it to Hishiro. He then told his parents that he was finished and he just wanted to make one last memory before moving out entirely.

Hishiro came back home with a huge smile on her face and she felt like nothing could ever ruin it. She looked at the pendant that Yoake gave her and she looked at it every single time to make sure it wasn't a dream. That was until her phone buzzed. It was Kaizaki that texted her and she ignored his text message because she didn't want her mood to be ruined. _I'll text him tomorrow saying sorry and tell him I was too tired to reply._

Kaizaki waited at the park in the cold with very little clothing. He wasn't cold at all even though he could see that he was getting goosebumps. His fingers were getting red and he just waited. _She'll see my message soon. I'll just wait a little bit more._ Kaizaki blew out another puff of smoke and he was getting sleepy in the weather. He wanted to wait just a little bit more but Hishiro never came instead it was someone else who had seen him.

"Kaizaki!" Was all he heard before falling from his lack of sleep or something like that.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Kaizaki woke up and had seen worried looks all around him. It seemed that Kairu had seen him in the park all alone without a coat just him in a t-shirt and some pants. She was worried about his health and decided to take him to the hospital where she waited and then his parents came along. They told her not to worry about him but she was indeed worried but first, she whacked him on the head for making her worried.

"You idiot what were you doing sitting at the park at like 3 in the morning?" Kairu started scolding him but he looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry... Miss... but I don't know what you are talking about." Kaizaki said and Kairu stopped her lecture and thought it was a joke but she was pulled out of the room and his parents told her about his condition. It seemed as if his condition progressed much faster than they had anticipated. His parents told Kairu not to tell anyone about his condition as they are moving to America so he could get treatment.

"He'll be back for graduation but when he does he'll remember none of you guys so before he attends can you tell everyone that he had made friends with to not talk to him. He's going to be overwhelmed with all this new information. So please just let him graduation without any trouble." Kairu could only nod at the information as she looked at the Kaizaki who was looking at the window amazed at such a gloomy color.

Hishiro woke up from her slumber and she was still smiling at the day she had yesterday. She opened up her phone and decided to reply to Kaizaki. She saw his text message that read:

 _ **Hey, I just wanted to see your face and tell you happy birthday so come meet me at the park I'll be waiting for you no matter how long you take. I'll always be waiting for you because you're always worth it in my eyes. Love Kaizaki. P.s. I also want to wish you a Merry Christmas and you can open up the five presents just not the letter yet. Oh before I forget I love you.**_

Hishiro dropped her phone as she finished reading his message. She called his phone but no one answered. She kept calling, again and again, someone finally picked up.

"Arata, I'm sorry that I didn't see you're message. I was too tired from yesterday and fell asleep." Hishiro said the moment the person picked up the phone but it wasn't Kaizaki that answered.

"Hishiro..." Kairu said with her tone mixed with anger and sadness. "Kaizaki... has a cold and he is still sleeping don't worry about it. I'll take care of this idiot while you enjoy your break okay." Kairu answered and Hishiro thought. _Why id she answering his phone. Kaizaki is sick? Is it because he waited for me? Until what time?_ Kairu hung up as she was unable to continue to lie to her best friend.

"Ah, that's a nice phone you have there Kairu," Kaizaki said as he pointed to the phone. "I have one just like it but it has this strap that I got and it's really precious to me." He said with a smile on his face and Kairu couldn't contain her tears as she watched Kaizaki remember some moments but not everything.

* * *

 **Returning to school...**

Hishiro waited by the school gate hoping that she would see Kaizaki. After the phone call with Kairu, Kaizaki never sent her a text message nor did he try to get in contact with her. It was someone else who was saying that he was ill or something like that. Hishiro opened up her presents. She got a notebook that was filled with ways of communicating with others just in case she gets misunderstood. A bracelet that had her name on it that was engraved on the underside of the band that says 'I'm here for you so do your best'. A matching phone strap that Hishiro bought him before, a photo book that was filled with pictures of Hishiro and her friends, however, there were very little photos of Kaizaki in it. Lastly, there was the photo of Kaizaki in his junior high years as promised that he would show her a little young person before the one she has seen today.

Hishiro's heart ached at each of the presents that Kaizaki gave her and there was a little note the told her why he was giving her these gifts and that he was happy with their time together. So Hishiro waited for Kaizaki so she could tell him about her break just wanted to be by his side. She didn't know if she was doing that just to compensate for getting him sick because he was waiting for her or when she was lying to him. Something also told her that it was for a different reason entirely.

Kaizaki never came and Hishiro trudged to the classroom and the teacher came in with news.

"Uhm... Kaizaki-san transferred to America during the break. He didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want you guys to go out of your way in spending time with him. He's happy that all of you guys had plans with your families and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it... that's all." Hishiro was shocked and she remembered what the contract says.

 _ **Once that period ends and Hishiro Chizuru hasn't fallen in love with Kaizaki Arata then, Kaizaki will never bother Hishiro again.**_

 _Was this what the contract meant by never bothering me again. No, I didn't give him an answer... Kaizaki!_ Hishiro stood up and started running to Kaizaki's house. When she reached there, there was no nameplate but the door was unlocked. Hishiro entered the house and to Kaizaki's room. There was nothing in his room except for a box that said To Hishiro. She unfolded the box and the first thing she read was. _**Now is the time to read that letter I gave you. That way you'll understand why I had to part like this.**_ Hishiro started crying as she unpacked the box that held so many memories from when they were dating and even before that. At the very bottom of the box, there was a folded up $10 bill that was taped to a piece of paper that said. _**Please take care of me.**_ Hishiro remembered giving back Kaizaki the money through his shoebox and there was something in his writing. _**I believe this was the moment I have fallen deeply in love with you Hishiro. Be happy with someone who makes you smile. Even if that person isn't me. Love Kaizaki**_

* * *

 **And done... tell me if you want a part 2 cause Imma leave it there for now so if you guys do want a part two then let me know... or unless you want to request something in this series then you know where to message me now I'm out the cast here is exhausted and so am I so toodles... FallennChained out**


	10. Misunderstandings?

**Hello, I am back with another episode of Relife... _pulls string_ yay so yeah this episode is going to be weird and I had no idea where this was going so... yeah.**

 **Kaizaki: Fallen you just gave us the scripts how do we know if we are doing this correctly?**

 **Trust me, you'll fall into it and it may not sound sound but just go with it... it was a very... how do I say it rushed development... by the way it gets weird...**

 **Kaizaki: Don't be silly weird things aren't always the worst things...**

 **Right...**

 **Hishiro: Let's get started Fallen doesn't own any of the relife characters and the plot itself is just Fallen's so... yeah...**

Kaizaki walked slowly up the stairway that led to his apartment. His shoes made squishing sounds as it repeatedly hit the pavement. He was drenched from head to toe as the ongoing downpour washed off all the evidence that he carefully planned out. He didn't care that he was wet from the rain. heck, he didn't care that he might catch a cold or maybe hypothermia. He wanted the day to never turn out like this.

When he arrived home, he instantly dropped himself onto his bed. Recollecting his thoughts to the recent events that happened at the park, he couldn't help but feel the need to disappear. He had no energy to fix his life or try to make it better. He was too tired to think of anything else, so with that, he fell asleep. Cold and alone which seemed fitting for him. He had thought to himself as he was trying to make it much better for himself. That way he wouldn't have to get hurt again.

Morning came and as expected, Kaizaki caught a cold. _Ah, this is the universe telling me not to bother with interacting with my friends. and my girlfriend. This is my punishment. I should have expected it considering all the signs that were shown in front of me._ The whispers behind his back, the obvious lies that were told, the meetings that happened without him, the constant routine of being alone to celebrate anything special or just hanging out in general, and most importantly his girlfriend always being busy or just plain distant to him.

His heart felt heavy as he sneezed for the umpteenth time. He was glad that he had caught a cold, that way he wouldn't have to meet anyone of his so-called friends. Since they have all betrayed Kaizaki he had no reason to contact them. There was that reason and there was also the other one where no one would answer any of his calls or texts not even when something horrible was happening in his life. He wanted to tell them in person than over the phone but it seemed pointless to try to contact them now that he knew their reason for avoiding Kaizaki. So he just called his boss telling her that he wasn't able to come into work due to being ill and needed a week off. His boss complied because she knew that Kaizaki wouldn't lie to him and she knew of Kaizaki's situation way before Kaizaki knew himself.

Once the phone call was finished Kaizaki started coughing violently until something came out but Kaizaki didn't look at it knowing that it was just mucus or phlegm. Once he finished coughing he felt himself becoming lightheaded and dizzy at the same time. That was the universal sign telling him to go rest and he'll deal with last night's events another time. As he closed his eyes he hoped that nothing happens while he sleeps peacefully, knowing that no one would try to bother him. _No one would care if he was injured let alone let the wound from being betrayed and outcasted to forever isolation be rubbed into salt as he wallowed in his pain._ Kaizaki thought of one of the books that Hishiro was reading to him as he rested his head on her lap. He loved the sound of her voice as she was calmly reading him a story of a broken love. Her monotone voice was a melody to an alluring song that he must keep on repeat. He gazed at Hishiro lovingly and always asked how did he ever get so lucky to be with the most perfect girlfriend. He knew that she was the one and that he didn't need to go soulmate searching because she was right in front of him. Hishiro stopped reading and just looked down at Kaizaki with an unreadable expression.

 _"What?" Hishiro said as she placed the book down and Kaizaki just smiled at the thought of a clueless Hishiro. It was a rare thing to witness so he engraved her face into his memory. memorizing her features. From her pools of green that had a tint of blue swimming around in them to her pale complexion that showed when the summer hits. The smile that graced her lips on rare occasions to her cold hands that seemed to be keeping her heart warm. A small sacrifice to have the woman he loves to be a kind-natured woman. He loved her hands that way he would have an excuse to hold them or even cool himself off. All under the pretense of just getting more touches on his girlfriend._

 _"Nothing." Kaizaki sais as he caressed Hishiro's cheek and sat up from his position and gave her a little gently kiss on her lips. Barely touching them as he could hear Hishiro's breath hitch from either surprise or anticipation. He didn't press their lips together but just ghosted a little bit of their lips and he just hugged her. He inhaled her scent and wanted that moment to last forever._

Kaizaki finished his memory of them as tears were rolling down his eyes and he went to sleep crying at something he'll never have again. His mind started accepting the fact that no one truly needed him nor wanted him. That new reality made his heart ache and he could feel his chest being hollowed up. He hated feeling like this but he would have to get used to it because no one was going to be by his side when he wakes up. All of his friends had already polished their knives, sharpened them and finally stabbed him making sure that he was left with scars. Tattered enough to become broken in the world. There was no more meaning in the world and his trust in others vanished just like that.

 **Hishiro's side...**

Hishiro was walking down the hallway of her workplace in a rush to finish her work early so she could go on a date. She was going on a date with Yoake and she was excited about it because Yoake was finally going to propose to Onoya. Hishiro was happy that Yoake trusted her enough to let her help with the planning of the proposal. She was so in focus with Yoake's plan that she had forgotten about Kaizaki over the time span of 4 months. Her planning with Yoake was trying to make everything perfect from the restaurant, the music, the lectures or conversation they would have. Knowing that Onoya was a romantic, Hishiro was helping Yoake get a cliche way of proposing but also a little unique in its own way. Hishiro originally planned to tell Kaizaki on what she was doing but she was so caught up with her work that she had forgotten and there was also Yoake telling her to keep it a secret from everyone else. Knowing Hishiro usually tells Kaizaki everything, she distanced herself off from Kaizaki hoping that nothing bad would happen from it.

Kaizaki was worried about Hishiro to the fact that he would text her if she was okay or something like that but Hishiro couldn't break a promise that she made with Yoake. She told a little white lie to their friends not to talk to Kaizaki because they were having a fight and she didn't want to forgive him that easily and they believed Hishiro making them ignore Kaizaki's texts and making plans without inviting him. Hishiro told herself that she would eventually tell Kaizaki not to worry about her and about the whole entire thing... but that day never came.

As Hishiro was going towards Yoake's desk she noticed something was out of place when she entered the room. She looked around the office and there was Yoake teaching an intern what to do. Ohga bickering with Kairu over the placement of the letter or maybe it was another file. Onoya was cheerfully trying to get the arguing couple to stop making a scene. Hishiro thought nothing of it seeing how the office was still a normal thing but something still felt odd to her but before she could dive deeper one of the assistants asked Hishiro for help.

 **One week later...**

Kaizaki still didn't recover from his cold but he was healthy enough to go to work which he dreaded the fact of coming back because he would see all of them there. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He had asked Hishiro to leave August 12th open and she agreed. So he set up a picnic out in the nice sun at a park. He wanted to tell Hishiro something dire and she had agreed to go with him but somehow it seemed like she had forgotten about their plans and forgot to tell Kaizaki that she couldn't make it because it was a coincidence that Yoake was only free that day as well and he wanted to go ring shopping and asked Hishiro to go. He agreed without any hesitation and left Kaizaki all alone waiting for Hishiro for hours. Once the set time passed for Kaizaki he knew she wasn't coming and started packing up to go home until he heard a familiar laugh that he always cherished every single time they were together. It was so long that he had heard her laugh and his heart was filled with hope until he spotted Hishiro.

 _She was locked in an embrace with Yoake and when they broke apart Hishiro was blushing. Yoake put a hand on Hishiro's cheek and wiped something away from her face and she held Yoake's hand and laughed. Yoake pulled Hishiro's face closer and closer until Kaizaki couldn't bare on looking at them any longer. His heart hurt from this and his world was shattered. He heard some of their conversations._

 _"Do you think the other's would be happy about this?" Yoake said and Hishiro replied to him without any hesitation._

 _"Of course, they'll be happy about this. They have been waiting for this moment the entire time we have known them." Yoake let out a breath._

 _"Thank goodness, I was worried that people might not like this idea at all."_

 _"Don't worry, Ryu, you have nothing to worry about I'm right here and I'll be by your side," Hishiro said tenderly and that was the knife that plunged Kaizaki into darkness. Kaizaki remembered his friends laughing and shipping Hishiro and Yoake together because they would make a great couple. He thought they were joking but apparently they were hinting something towards Kaizaki. He was just too in love to with Hishiro see it._

Kaizaki let out a breath as his heart pounded against his ribcage and his he was tired of the heartache he was experiencing. He shoved all the good memories to the back of his mind. Over the past week, he had to change himself, just so he couldn't get hurt by society anymore. His opinion changed and now his perspective. he made a new resolve and that was to be like the old friends and make sure that nothing ever happened between them. As if they never met and became close friends in the first place. To forget all the memories they had and it was better this way seeing how Kaizaki was going to leave the company to go to their bigger branch in Tokyo. He was only going to work a part-time since he had to be at the hospital for a chemotherapy. He was diagnosed a month ago and was waiting for the right time to tell the others while coming to terms with it himself but it seemed that he was getting himself into depression.

He walked into the building and onto the floor where his co-workers were happily chatting away he saw that everyone he once knew were around Yoake's desk all cheering for something but Kaizaki didn't care about them anymore. He walked past them and no one noticed the difference in Kaizaki except for Onoya and their boss that lingered on the sidelines.

As Kaizaki sat down at his desk someone approached him and all he could do was sigh because he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

"How are you feeling, Kaizaki?" It was Kaizaki's boss who had a look of concern. She noticed that Kaizaki was getting paler and losing weight. His eyes no longer held that shine that helped others motivate themselves. They held sadness and pain from everything but most of all he was tired. His dark circles under his eyes were a good indicator of that and she couldn't help but feel pity for him. When Kaizaki noticed that it was his boss he felt a little relieved.

"Yes, Saiki, I am all good just haven't recovered as much as I had hoped." Kaizaki tried putting on his smile that he practices in the mirror but she didn't but his smile one bit.

"Come with me to my office." Was all she said and she walked off to her office. Kaizaki confused at his boss' attitude decided to follow her to see what was going who had witnessed the interaction was intrigued of what was going on as well and she noticed that there was a strain in the relationship. Onoya wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on so she followed Kaizaki discreetly and let herself eavesdrop in on the situation.

"Tell me what is really going on your mind and don't give me the 'nothing's wrong' kind of bull. I've heard a lot of that and I sure didn't train you to value work over health so tell me the truth." Saiki cut right to the point as she sat on her desk while Kaizaki was standing at least 2 meters away from her. She hated seeing her star pupil beat himself down especially in a dark place that he can't seem to find a way out of. She was there for him but she couldn't cross the line that was superior and worker. She could give him advice but nothing would work out for him, so she went with the next best option confronting him and offering him her support.

"I found out on my birthday that my girl- ahem- ex-girlfriend was cheating on me with my best friend and they want to announce it to the rest of the group and I got the results back from the lab. They want me to be in an experimental group on curing my lung cancer as well as the other foreign substance they have found within me that keeps making me have the reoccurring stages of that cancer once again and lately, I've been hearing this voice in my head telling me to do bad things. They made me change my opinion on a lot of things and when I do something I should feel passionate about it seems like it's not even worth trying anymore. I'm tired of life. I'm tired of trying. I'm tired of feeling like being alone is great. I'm just tired. So please Saiki... please tell me that I'll get better." Kaizaki said truthfully and to be honest it felt good to tell someone about it. He just needed someone to hear him out even if it was his respected sempai now his boss. The news however angered Saiki as she listened to Kaizaki's problem. That was the reason why he was transferring to Tokyo and there was a reason why he looked so deprived of the old life he used to have. He was nothing but an empty shell of his old self. Saiki fought back the tears as she was also sad for Kaizaki but she told herself to remain composed because she had news to tell him too.

"Thank you for your honesty Kaizaki and I suppose I could give you the good news early. I have accepted your application on moving to Tokyo with me and you can room with me as we build the Relife company to further parts of the city." Kaizaki looked at Saiki with a shocked expression. He didn't think that she would accept him let alone let him stay with her. He was happy for the first time in months without having to go back into his memories. Tears rolled down his eyes for the millionth time today. Saiki got up from her desk and embraced him into a hug. "There there Kaizaki. It's going to be okay now, I'll be your support no matter what happens okay." Kaizaki returned the hug and just nodded his head on her blazer making it soak up his tears. Onoya was shocked at the whole news and didn't know what to say. She was already tearing up about the fact that Kaizaki and she rushed to her friends and when she caught up to them. Yoake was there laughing while Hishiro was by his side. This little scene brought Kaizaki's words. _I found out on my birthday that my girl- ahem- ex-girlfriend was cheating on me with my best friend and they want to announce it to the rest of the group._ Onoya was beyond furious that this was the conclusion he had come up with seeing that Yoake proposed to her just 3 days ago. They finally told everyone that they were engaged today and everyone was happily congratulating them. Onoya was about to tell everyone about it until Yoake said the whole planning stages of his proposal which left Onoya at an awe on how cute her now fiancee was. She listened to his story and it was so cute seeing him flustered on asking so many people on how they proposed and the whole ordeal with her parents. She was too engrossed in the stories that she had forgotten about Kaizaki's situation.

 **Back to Kaizaki...**

Kaizaki had finished crying and was apologizing profusely about his train wreck of a mood but Saiki laughed it off and said that a good cry makes a lot of things less painful.

"Now that, that's out of the way we need to start packing to transfer. We leave in a week." Saiki said in a serious tone and Kaizaki nodded his head at her statement. He was happy that he was leaving all the jumbled mess of complicated away from himself and his home. He thanked Saiki for the opportunity and went outside of her office and started working with a little bit of a better mood. He couldn't wait to leave everything behind and start fresh knowing that he didn't have many people to say goodbye to.

After a couple of hours, lunch came and Kaizaki was eating lunch alone once more and he was used to it already. He ate his sandwich quickly and started returning to his desk so he could finish work early and start packing as soon as possible. While on the way back to his desk he bumped into someone and when he did he immediately recognized who it was just by the scent. He cursed his old self for memorizing how he old love smelled like, however, he wanted to remain calm and composed so he got up first and held out a hand to her.

"Are you alright?" Hishiro shook her head and looked up. She saw Kaizaki with his usual smile on his face and his hand stretched out. Hishiro smiled at his gesture and grabbed it as he helped her up. As she was getting up she felt the electricity run through her and that reminded her how much she missed him by her side being the little goofball ball he was. However, that moment was short-lived as Kaizaki let go of her hand and immediately brought it back to his side. Hishiro frowned at his action and opened her mouth to ask him why he did it seeing as they told the company that they were dating. It wasn't a secret that they loved each other, so they didn't need to hide their relationship. "Thank goodness, you are okay, Hishiro-san, I'm so sorry for bumping into you. It won't happen again I swear." Kaizaki said formally and was acting like they had never met before let alone had a relationship with each other.

"Arata..." Hishiro started but Kaizaki's eyes flickered with sadness, guilt, and pain. Hishiro noticed but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I'm sorry, Hishiro-san, I have somewhere to be so... I'll get going now." He coldly brushed her off and started speed-walking away from Hishiro. As Hishiro was frozen in her spot and her chest ached while her mind reminded Kaizaki's wounded expression. _Who hurt you, Arata? Why don't you confide in me? When did this happen? How long ago was this that you didn't trust me to tell me? Why do you look like you cried today? Your eyes are swollen and yet you didn't explain to me. Why are there so many questions and why can't I seem to be finding the answers to them._

 **One week later... yet again...**

Kaizaki was all packed for his move and ever since his accidental encounter with Hishiro he made sure to not run into her because all the negative thoughts come running back to him and he didn't like how they seem to have a huge influence on him. However whenever he was in a time of need Saiki was there for him and she listened to his problems without a single complaint. Kaizaki was dazing off until he heard the doorbell ring, it was the mover he had thought as he said.

"Coming." As he opened up the door there stood Hishiro, in a white dress that hugged her not too tightly around the curves but enough o show that she had a great figure underneath. That white dress had embroidered flowers sewn on the bottom of the dress and its vibrant colors were indeed eye-catching making Hishiro's beauty more emphasized than any other day. Kaizaki was shocked at Hishiro's appearance and his eyes drank in the wonderful sight as if she was the finest person in the world.

Hishiro took in Kaizaki's appearance and she saw that he was getting skinny as well as looking tired and weak. She noticed how the shirt that used to fit him hung a little bit loosely that it could easily fall off his shoulders. She could see the bones of his collar and cheekbones. She noticed the bags under his eyes but most of all she noticed the things behind him, there were boxes lined up and labeled. Hishiro didn't want to believe it was true when she received the news today at work on how their boss was transferred to Tokyo to help expand their lab and experiments. She was taking someone along because they needed a good support team and Hishiro thought nothing of it because her mind kept going back to Kaizaki. She checked her phone and unblocked Kaizaki and she saw all the worried messages that she had gotten from kaizaki over the past 4 months especially him asking where she was on August 12th. Her heart dropped when she looked at the date and the messages. It was asking if she was able to make it or if she was alright or if she was too busy they could always reschedule for another time.

He poured his heart out in the messages and voicemail explaining that none of their friends aren't answering anymore and sometimes he would go all philosophical in the message and tell her how maybe it was his fault for thinking that he could be happy when he hasn't accomplished anything yet. All those messages ended after his birthday and Hishiro noticed that Kaizaki wasn't in for a whole week after his birthday and how she thought nothing of it.

She remembered Onoya finally remembering the conversation she eavesdropped in with Kaizaki and their boss and that was what crushed Hishiro's heart. She reached out her hand and placed it on Kaizaki's cheek. Usually, when she did this he would lean into her hand and give her a cheeky smile and blush at the same time. Hishiro loved those moments where she knew that Kaizaki loved her but all she got instead were tears flowing down Kaizaki's eyes.

"Why are you here?" He said hoarsely as his throat was getting more and more sore from all the coughing he had been doing over the week and Hishiro noticed his voice as well making her feel even more hurt that she didn't notice anything wrong with Kaizaki. Something so harmless made Kaizaki looking at Hishiro as if he was just meeting her for the first time. Those eyes that stared at Hishiro with a gentle love were no more an eyes that were cold towards her.

"I heard that you were leaving and I wanted to see you," Hishiro said as Kaizaki took Hishiro's hand off of his face. He simply turned around and Hishiro followed him and she noticed so many things that changed in Kaizaki's apartment. It was once warm and comfortable but now it was cold and empty and it looked like someone abandoned it as Kaizaki left papers flying around which was just letters that he was never going to send. Hishiro noticed one of the letters that said her name on it. She started reading it:

 ** _Dear my dearest love Chizu,_**

 ** _Wait... should I really be writing dearest love. It sounds so sweet and tender that I sound like my old self. Maybe I do still have lingering feelings for you but I'll make sure to crush them when I move away from you. I know about your relationship with Yoake. Even though, it would have been nice for you to tell me that things weren't working out instead of completely ignoring me and leaving me with so much hope in my heart. The pain hurts knowing that you have fallen for someone else that isn't me. I'm sorry that I put you through a relationship that didn't even last a year. I'm sorry for being the kind of boyfriend that seems clingy seeing as all my messages and calls went unanswered. I'm sorry that I tried to change you now that I am on the receiving end of your cold demeanor. I'm sorry for everything that I have done but I did it because I love you and I wanted to let you know that the world wasn't a scary place at all. I'm sorry for loving you and making you my girlfriend. I'll properly let you go and be happy with someone that isn't me. You'll never get this letter because I'm going to burn it. Hopefully, my feelings for you will burn in those ashes and I can finally look back on our wonderful memories that I seem to be the only one cherishing at the moment without breaking down. Maybe I'll get better or maybe I'll just die without any of you guys knowing how I died or why I died. I made sure that no one in the office knew about my condition except for our boss because well she was the one who told me to go to the doctor's and I found out from there. Though I made her keep it a secret... what am I saying this letter will never reach anyone and if it does no one will think it's important anyways and just throw it out just like the people in my life have done to me. Once I became nothing to them I was thrown aside without any concern about my feelings or the after effect of them. So, I'm just going to stop writing this and throw it away later. I need to finish packing._**

 ** _From... The one you want to make you keep your distance away from... Kaizaki._**

Hishiro was in tears as she read the letter, while Kaizaki was in another room checking that he had everything for his trip to Tokyo. He was ready for his new life. That's what he made up in his mind anyways except for the fact that Kaizaki's heart was telling him to take another chance with Hishiro. It was beating rapidly for her the moment he opened up the door but seeing as he placed a mask he couldn't just take it off. He built it for these occasions so he wouldn't get hurt again. Hishiro rushed into the room and saw Kaizaki picking up the passport that had his plane ticket in it and rushed up to him. She collided her body into Kaizaki's and held him in a death grip hoping that her feelings were coming across. Kaizaki let out a sigh and tried getting out of Hishiro's embrace. Hishiro only tightened her grip on Kaizaki hoping that he wouldn't leave her.

"No." She said like a child wanting to keep her treasured toy from ever leaving her. She loved Kaizaki and she didn't want him to leave let alone try to move on from her. He was the greatest thing that happened to her and because of her actions, she might be losing him forever. She didn't like the fact that it took her too long to realize. "I love you, Arata. Don't leave me please." She pleaded and she was starting to tear up.

"I have to." Was all Kaizaki said as his mind and heart were fighting with each other. His mind was telling him to get out of her embrace and just leave while his heart was telling him to stay and fight for their love. To listen to Hishiro's reason for why her behavior was like that. Why she chose to cheat on him or something along the lines of that. "Let go... Hishiro-san... I... I-i don't... have time... to be dealing with you." Kaizaki said as coldly as possible making sure that he was indeed rejecting her. Making sure that he wouldn't get hurt again. Making sure that what they used to have was a mere fantasy. "Go be happy with Yoake-sempai. You guys are made for each other." He said his name with such venom and he was on the brink of tears. "You don't need me in your life and its gotten to the point where you had to resort to cheating on me and turning our friends against me to make me realize that you never wanted me. You used me for a person who was also in a relationship." Kaizaki grasped Hishiro's fingers and tried loosening his grip on her. "I don't understand why you are here at all. Maybe... just maybe.. you wanted to see your work in its final stages as I suffer from your masterpiece." Kaizaki said as his voice was breaking from all the pent up emotions he had tried to lock up in his heart.

"That's not true at all Kaizaki. I want you and it's always been you. I have never cheated on you... not now not ever." Hishiro mumbled the last part as she tried to close the distance of their bodies closer just so he could feel her heartbeat trying to break out of her chest. Closing that distance that was being blocked by their excess amount of clothing.

"I can't trust your words, Hishiro-san. Not anymore." He was completely defeated and decided to tell her the truth. "I became insecure about everything when you started avoiding me and the one time I felt like we were connecting was when you said yes for the first time in a while for a date. A date I had planned on my birthday. A date to tell you the bad news and good news. A date that would determine where we stood in our relationship...," Kaizaki was already crying at the memory as he was letting everything out. "I wanted us to have a picnic out at the park near my place." Hishiro gasped as she remembered that Kaizaki asked her if she was free on August 12th and she said she was free. The look on his face was a look of relief and hopeful. It reached his eyes and she remembered the tired look he had but was fighting it as he happily walked away humming. That was when she received a text from Yoake telling her that he needed to act out his scenario to make everything perfect and the only day was August 12th the exact same day. She said yes immediately and it slipped her mind in telling Kaizaki because she had to tell him the reason why she suddenly couldn't come. She told herself that when everything was over she would get to tell Kaizaki about all of her ideas and situations that happened during the event. She knew that Kaizaki would understand her reasoning but what she didn't know was that her way of handling it was putting too much of a toll on Kaizaki's mind and body. She was slowly changing him into a person that she couldn't reach out. A person that seemed almost like herself. In fear of seeing the person that brightened up the room constrain himself made her resolve in trying to make this better.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Arata. I was with Yoake just so he could perfect the proposal he had planned for Onoya. I was just helping him out because he knew that I would take it seriously and focus on it without making fun of him. I didn't know that it would turn out like this. I swear Arata that it was just a misunderstanding so please just trust me." Hishiro said as her arms were getting tired of fighting Kaizaki's attempt to break free which was hard in the beginning but his grip was getting weaker and weaker. She felt his body tremble and she didn't know what he was doing at all.

"I can't." His voice was weak and defeated but it held the truth. "I don't have the capacity to trust anyone anymore. I wish I could but I'm tired of being strung up for your guys' amusement. Let me... just leave and start a new life."

"No I can't do that, I can't lose you to something like this. Please, just give me a chance to prove it to you." Hishiro pleaded once more as Kaizaki's attempts at making her lose her grip were working but she wanted to fight that was until she remembered what Goal-sensei taught her. When the partner wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with they have to take it by force.

That is exactly what Hishiro did...

She took initiative and made sure Kaizkai was getting the point.

"I'm sorry." She said as her meanings were for all she had done and all she was about to do. She flipped Kaizaki around and they both fell. Kaizaki hit the ground and he didn't know what was going on until Hishiro pressed her lips onto Kaizakis. Her hands were gripping Kaizaki's wrists hoping that they were locking them into place and she placed herself between Kaizaki's legs. Kaizaki couldn't believe what was going on but his mind was slowly losing with his heart. He was in desperate need for air and he tried pushing Hishiro off but his hands were being pushed down by Hishiro's as it also had her weight added on it. It wasn't until he was having a coughing fit when they pulled away. Kaizaki rushed to the bathroom and Hishiro was hot on his trail. She watched Kaziaki lift the toilet seat and started coughing up blood. Hishiro watched in fear that Kaizaki might leave her sooner than she had thought and rushed to his side. Stroking his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Kaizaki was too tired from the blood loss to push Hishiro away. "Don't hurt me anymore, Hishiro-san. Please... just... j-just let me... be. Leave me alone and never come back... That's what you did before. Nothing is going to change if you start doing it again." He said in between breaths and his voice breaking from the threatening tears that were about to fall down from his eyes. Hishiro shook her head as she bit her lip to calm down the tears and overwhelming pain that was digging into her chest. She didn't think that her actions would make her boyfriend like this. She finally realized that she was the cause of his pain and would do anything to make it go away except for leaving him or breaking up with him.

"I won't leave you, Arata. I love you and I know you love me so please don't leave. I need you here. I can't live without you anymore. That letter you wrote for me isn't true. I love how you care for me when no one ever had in a long time. I love how you showed me a brand new world that was filled with color. I love the childish side of you that brightens up my day. I love you enough to follow you anywhere. I love you enough to smack you across the head in thinking that I don't cherish the memories we shared together as well. I love you. All of you. You invaded my body and mind and I can't seem to get enough of you okay?" Hishiro said each word as she scooted closer and closer to Kaizaki who was having a little bit trouble breathing. Their eyes never broke contact and by the last sentence, Hishiro finished with a kiss that tasted like iron and salt. She didn't care if she was tasting her lover's blood what mattered was that he was there not fighting back. When she broke apart Kaizaki was about to say something but she cut him off with another kiss hoping that this was enough convincing to help him realize that she indeed does love him. Every time he was about to say something she would kiss him over and over again. Tears fell from both their eyes and with every kiss, the need to hold each other in their arms was growing faster by the minute. Each kiss became more passionate as Hishiro didn't know how to ask for entrance for a french kiss she just simply licked Kaizaki's lips and well as the tip of his nose which made Kaizaki laugh at Hishiro's awkward attempt to deepen the kiss.

 **After that very passionate moment... (I'm keeping it, pg guys)**

Kaizaki had his back against the bathtub as Hishiro was straddling his lap. their foreheads were touching and they were both out of breath. They looked at each other without breaking eye contact.

"So... does... this... mean that... you are... staying?" Hishiro had to ask after that moment they just had. Kaizaki laughed so much that tears were forming in his eyes.

"If that little make-out session didn't tell you yes I don't know what will," Kaizaki said as he looked out from behind Hishiro and saw Saiki smiling at Kaizaki and she was glad that he was back to his old self again but it would have been a better thing if they didn't have dried blood all over their lips and outlining their mouths.

"I'm guessing you'll not be joining me to Toyko then." She said intending a hint of something else behind her words and Hishiro got the hint and just hugged Kaizaki closer to her as if her gesture was saying he's all mine back off. Saiki laughed at that motion then proceeded to take a picture of the rather odd couple and started laughing as she walked out of the apartment. She knew that the photo would be used to tell a tale of a strange event.

"You're not leaving me," Hishiro affirmed Kaizaki as when Saiki was nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to have to leave you sooner or later," Kaizaki said with a chuckle and it felt good to laugh like this. "Besides... I think Yoake is a better kisser than me... he seems more experienced." Kaizaki looked at Hishiro with sad eyes.

"I didn't kiss him so I don't know if he is." Hishiro bluntly stated and added to it. "You were my first in everything and I plan on keeping it that way." Hishiro cupped Kaizaki's face and planted a kiss on his nose. "Yoake is engaged to braided glasses girl and I have no intentions of breaking them apart. I'm yours and only yours okay." Hishiro said as she forced Kaizaki to look at her and she watched Kaizaki's features soften and he finally said.

"Okay but please I can't trust you just yet. We'll take this relationship one step at a time." Kaizaki said hoping that Hishiro was okay with his decision. She nodded and Kaizaki gave her a small smile. He held out his hand and said. "Hi, my name is Kaizaki Arata." Hishiro returned the gesture and shook it.

"Hishiro Chizuru, nice to meet you too, Arata... I love you."

"Hishiro-san, you said your greeting wrong."

"No, I didn't. I love you and I want to make sure you know that I love you every day so I love you. I'll keep saying it until you say it back to me." Kaizaki looked at Hishiro with disbelief and just shook his head when he noticed that she was being serious.

"It makes me wonder why I fell in love with you, Hishiro-san."

"I wonder that myself." Hishiro pecked Kaizaki's lips before standing up and held out her hand. "It's my turn to brighten up your life like you did with mine." Kaizaki grabbed her hand and pulled himself up showing her that he'll accept her gesture and hopefully they could have that relationship once again.

 **This was my attempt at writing a fluff piece. Tell me how it went... by the way, I was bored one class and decided to make this episode on my calculator... please don't follow my example as I am currently running away from my cast members for participating in such a script. _says away from the camera_ I told you guys to be warned it gets weird**

 **Kaizaki: When you said weird I thought of a cult or something not having a make-out session with Chizuru with blood tablets in our mouths.**

 **Hahaha... I'm not sorry about that... Anyways hope you guys have a great day I'll update more... maybe... if the idea comes to me _Turns to Kaizaki_... You liked it and we all know it anyways.**

 **Kaizaki: Shut... shut up. It was just an act an act I tell you.**


	11. Hugs

**Hey guys, I'm back with another episode... I know lately the episodes have been angst but I promise to make fluffy ones... hopefully.**

 **Hishiro: Fallen-san... it's okay as long as you make nice episodes the people won't mind what you come up with.**

 **Kaizaki: Well, I mean why do I always have to have my heart broken so much, Fallen? Have I done something wrong to you?**

 **No, Kai, that's not it. You are more the vulnerable type and if you were ever in a relationship I believe you'll be the one who crumbles down rather than your partner.**

 **Kaizaki: Your truth hurts sometimes you know, Fallen-san.**

 **Well, I'll make this one happy then. Geez... that's what I was originally intending to do anyway. So let's get on with it guys.**

 **Hishiro: Okay. Disclaimer, Fallen is not the owner of any of the characters just the episodes that are recorded before you.**

* * *

 **Types of hugs... in scenarios...**

 **The side hug...**

When watching a movie that Kaizaki suggested, Hishiro would but on a tough front in front of him as she is always under the impression that she needs to accommodate for Kaizaki so they could make each other happy. Kaizaki picking horror movies didn't know that Hishiro was deathly afraid of them.

They were at Kaizaki's house watching another horror film. Kaizaki watched with anticipation for another jump scare while Hishiro was curled up into a ball. Her knees were touching her chest and her arms were around a pillow. Her head buried in the pillow and sometimes she would bring her head up but she always seem to have bad timing in those so when she does bring her head up she would catch a glimpse of someone being brutally murdered. She trembled in fear and she wanted to cry out to Kaizaki but he was smiling at the show and she didn't want to ruin their date just because she was afraid of a production someone made for fun.

Kaizaki began noticing Hishiro's scared demeanor and at one point he heard her whimper. That made his heart drop and immediately turned the tv off and pulled his curled up girlfriend in his arms. He could feel her trembling and he felt guilty that it took him too long for him to notice that his girlfriend was uncomfortable. He kissed the side of her head and kept repeating the same lines over and over again.

"It's okay, Chizu. I'm here. I'm right here. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a movie and even if it wasn't a movie I'll protect you." He whispered them in her hair that was covering her ear.

Having Kaizaki whisper those words to her made her feel at ease as her body was enveloped by Kaizaki's arms. She felt safe and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Kaizaki getting uncomfortable in the position they were in, so he laid both of each other's bodies onto their bed and let Hishiro listen to his heartbeat. As he let his heartbeat sooth Hishiro to sleep he played with her hair while the other hand was secured around her waist. Their legs were entwined and sometimes he would kiss her forehead, a habit he grew used to as he was too cowardly to kiss her on the lips even though Hishiro gave him permission. He was content with the amount of skinship they were having currently. It was enough to the point where Kaizaki just watched Hishiro go to sleep and see her face as she smiled while being in his arms.

"Good night, my love." He nuzzled his head onto her's gently so she wouldn't wake up and he slowly fell asleep with his girlfriend.

* * *

 **From behind hug...**

 _Arata's late again._ Hishiro thought to herself as she looked at her watch for the millionth time. It was 15 minutes past their scheduled time for their date. Hishiro was patient enough to not get mad at Kaizaki but he always seems to be late on the days they were having something special. This time it was Hishiro's birthday and Kaizaki said specifically that he'll make time for her.

"I'm sorry!" Kaizaki shouted in the middle of the busy street. It was loud enough for people to stare at them and Kaizaki rushed up to Hishiro making their eyes look at her as well. She didn't like the fact that a bunch of people was staring at her for no reason and somehow it made her feel small compared to how she usually didn't let other's eyes or opinions get to her but somehow this did. Maybe it was because Kaizaki was grinning like a little child and his clothes were disheveled from all the running. He was breathing heavily as he finally faced hishiro. His face was flushed with red and he has sweat spots on his suit. Kaizaki didn't care about his appearance because hishiro was the only thing that mattered to him. "I'm so sorry that I am late I didn't think that my superior would dump all of his work onto me." He said nervously as he knew he was walking on thin ice. Hishiro just looked away from him and started walking away from Kaizaki. Kaizaki shocked at hishiro's actions started following her. "Hey, Chizu~," He said as he still had a smile on his face. Hishiro ignoring him started walking a little bit faster. That made kaizaki chuckle at Hishiro's childish antics.

"Stupid, Arata," Hishiro muttered under her breath as she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. As she walking through the park, kaizaki finally managed to catch up to her and engulfed her in a hug. She felt his chest collide with her back but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would be however his arms were around her. His right arm was around her neck and his right hand was grasping onto Hishiro's left shoulder. His left arm was securely wrapped around her waist and he used that to his advantage in pulling her closer to him. He slid his head in the side of Hishiro's neck right after kissing behind her ear and mumbling another apology for being late. Hishiro was completely red at that time and it wasn't because of the people staring. She raised her hand and pulled Kaizaki's sleeve to cover her face as she didn't want anyone to see her face at the moment. Kaizaki witnessing this gesture just cooed at how much his girlfriend was being adorable in public.

"So cute, Chizu. Does that mean you forgive me?" He said in a teasing tone and Hishiro glared at Kaizaki as there were tears forming at the corners of her eyes. As if it was an instinct he unwrapped himself from Hishiro and turned her around so she was facing him and he started wiping away the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chizu. I just... I crossed a line there... I didn't mean to make you upset..." Kaizaki was becoming upset with himself as he started beating himself for being a bad boyfriend. "You don't have to forgive me... I deserve all of it." Kaizaki said with a frown and he let go of Hishiro's face and dropped them by his side. Hishiro was just looking at Kaizaki, whose face was unreadable because he was looking at the ground rather than her. Hishiro didn't understand why Kaizaki was being all sad but Hishiro was just tearing up because some dust went into her eyes. Kaizaki rubbed the back of his neck because of the uncomfortable silence he had placed himself in. "So,... I'm going to go now... I'll take you on a proper date next time.. just not today okay?" Kaizaki said as he slowly backed away from Hishiro as he turned around Hishiro ran after him and jumped onto his back. Kaizaki almost stumbled from the sudden addition to his back. He saw long hair dropping from the side of his face as he was bent over and his heart was beating erratically from fear and excitement. Hishiro being perfectly fine just giggled at Kaizaki's frantic reaction as he couldn't form any proper words. Hishiro kissed his cheek and jumped off of his back. Kaizaki faced Hishiro while his hand cupped the spot Hishiro just kissed.

"Come on, we'll be late and as I recall you owe me a date." Kaizaki was at a loss of words. Hishiro nodded and just walked up to Kaizaki and grabbed his hand and started leading them out of the park. "Oh...," Hishiro said as she realized something and that made Kaizaki freeze in his spot and started fearing for the worst." by the way, I forgive you, Arata." Hishiro continued and Arata let out a breath of relief that he wasn't in too much trouble.

"One day you are going to give me a heart attack, Chizu." He said as he walked up a little bit that way they were walking side by side while holding hands.

* * *

 **The front embrace... a.k.a. normal hugs...**

Kaizaki walked up the stairs to his apartment exhausted from another week's worth of clocking in on overtime. To say that he was in desperate need of sleep would just state it too simple. All he wanted to do was head back home and sleep like there was no tomorrow. However, the fates decided to not let Kaizaki have his decision on that very day.

Hishiro was cooking up dinner for Kaizaki as she waited patiently for him at home. She noticed how many hours Kaizaki was clocking in and decided to help him relax. She was off for the whole day and wanted to do something nice for Kaizaki for a change instead of the other way around.

As Kaizaki walked into his apartment he didn't expect his girlfriend, Hishiro, to be in his apartment let alone cooking for him. He was shocked as Hishiro walked up to him with a gentle smile that graced her lips. Her facial features weren't forced to do anything. Everything about her was completely natural in Kaizaki's eyes at that moment. He knew that Hishiro had been through a rough childhood and Kaizaki loved the fact that Hishiro was opening herself up to Kaizaki. Even though that process was slow, he never gave up and he was truly on cloud 9 when all of his efforts bore fruit to the present life he had today.

"Welcome back, my little goofball," Hishiro only said her nickname for him in private because she didn't want to look unprofessional outside of the comforts of her home. Kaizaki just smiled at the sight of Hishiro being relaxed around him and he set down his suitcase. He opened up his arms for Hishiro to waltz right into them and Hishiro did just that. She ran into Kaizaki's arms and Kaizaki held Hishiro who was making sure she heard Kaizaki's heartbeat. She liked the fact that Kaizaki was there for her and the most affection she liked about Kaizkai was his hugs except for kissing but there was supposed to be a time and place for those things.

The person who gave her that idea was...

Onoya surprisingly when she caught Hishiro and Kaizaki holding hands on their way to Kaizaki's workplace. It was just before Kaizaki entered the building Hishiro grabbed Kaizaki's suit collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Hishiro enjoyed the kiss but apparently, she was lectured by Onoya who by Hishiro's terms says that Onoya is the one who should be mindful of time and place.

Kaizaki being stunned about the whole thing told Onoya that he would take care of it and ever since then Hishiro hasn't tried to kiss Kaizaki thinking about when the perfect time a kiss should be initiated or conducted. He wasn't worried about kissing seeing as they were still 3 months into their relationship and he didn't want to rush anything so hugging Hishiro was a great reward.

"I'm home, Chi-chan." He said as Hishiro felt the vibrations of his voice rumble into his chest. It tickled Hishiro and she giggled making her look up at Kaizaki who had the same look in his eyes whenever they were together. Full of affection and warmth a place that Hishiro felt like at home. She smiled at him then nuzzled herself into the base of his neck. "Come on, Chi-chan. Your food might burn if we keep embracing at the entrance of my place." He put a little distance between them and just dragged her into the apartment where they had a home date.

* * *

 **There I finished a fluffy one where there are no hearts strings being severed. This episode is brought to you by me as I try to attempt an all happy one-shot of the lovely couple Kaizaki and Hishiro... If only they act this way offset them we can have even more juicy stories but as always they are terrible at confessing.**

 **Kaizaki: Hey you can't make a relationship if there isn't anything there.**

 **Keep telling yourself that. Anyways I'll be back with more one-shots. I'll probs be busy seeing as diploma season is here... I'm going to fail it XD with me Luck guys. I'll post another episode or two if I get the chance.**


	12. Reunited at Last

_His smile no longer reached his eyes._ Hishiro thought as she observed him from across the room. She was once again looking at her long-time crush that has been one-sided ever since high school. She didn't know that she had felt that way for Kaizaki until they graduated. She somehow longed for him as he shined brightly in her world. He was the one who broke her out of the habitat she isolated herself in for the past 18 years of her life. After graduation, she didn't see Kaizaki at university which wasn't a surprise seeing how she tried to study with him, but she enjoyed their times as he offered her advice from time to time while she helped him with his studies somehow. She was genuinely surprised that Kaizaki made it into a college with his low standards but then again with his nature he would be easily accepted into society instead of her.

She watched him move fluidly through the crowd as he made it to another person to make conversation and she knew that he was plastering on another fake smile. A smile that told her that he didn't like his job or worse he didn't have anything else to live for. To be happy about anything that society no that life has to offer. Hishiro steeled her resolve. A resolve that may seem simple, but it wasn't to her. It was a task that only she can help because she wants to be that person. She was nudged in the arm and she glared at the culprit with the intent to hurt them if it wasn't important, so she could go back to planning a mental rescue on the one she has longed for. She softened her glare when she realized that it was her friend Kairu.

"Hey, I was just wondering why you were so deep in thought," Kairu said as she tried to not get another glare from the girl. The recent one she just received gave her enough chills down her spine to spend the rest of her life rooted down in her current spot for at least a decade or two. Hishiro nodded at the girl's response and responded.

"I found Kaizaki-san." Was all she said and didn't elaborate further because she still was in the planning stages for her to bring Kaizaki back to society. She wanted everything to go according to plan but in order for her to do that, she needed no outside influences what-so-ever, except for Goal-sensei. He always knew what he was talking about since he was right whenever she had a question that she was too intrigued about to ask someone else. Well, it was more like her asking Kaizaki then proceed with him yelling at her with his face turning red each time.

Hishiro giggled at the many memories of Kaizaki trying to remain calm after that or explaining to her that she didn't need to know it yet. Kairu was still confused with the girl no matter how many years they have been together. She couldn't understand the girl from day one and she seems to only find the stoic girl's personality at just the tip of the iceberg. Everyday Hishiro showed her something new and Kairu liked the girl for not being the same as the other ones back in high school. Hishiro didn't flaunt her smarts or anything she just went through life normally in her own way. Kairu looked at her as a rival and misunderstood her way too many times that she constantly keeps finding herself apologizing for her actions whenever Hishiro explains her intent behind them. This was one of those occasions, so this time Kairu was going to leave it be and then yell at her after listening to the whole story. This time she would be the good friend and wait for Hishiro to confide in her that way she wouldn't have to jump to conclusions.

"So? You saw Kaizaki what are you going to do now?" She said with a hint of teasing since Hishiro told her about her little crush on Kaizaki when they were going to university together. Hishiro seemed down to not have that lively boy in her life.

"I'm going to bring Kaizaki back," Hishiro said and just walked off to the direction where Kaizaki just exited. Kairu didn't know what to make out from Hishiro's explanation. She was going to stop Hishiro from her plans, but she didn't because she already told herself not to do anything until she heard the full story or when Hishiro comes to her asking for help which is highly unlikely but Kairu likes to hope that a day would come when the intelligent, independent friend of hers would ask her instead of Goal-sensei.

Hishiro rushed to chase after Kaizaki but in a manner of not looking like she didn't want to be there. She was at a party, so she had to keep a somewhat elegant appearance up for the show because she was told not to tarnish the company's reputation for doing something childish as act out of character during the events that she has been invited to. It was truly a wonder how Hishiro managed to stay with her job for over a year since her lack of communication and teamwork seems to put a distance between her and her co-workers. As Hishiro glided through the masses of people who were chattering along she managed to exit the room without incident. Once outside she looked all over the place for the certain person who had captured her heart. She could hear her heart thumping, pounding against her rib cage and echoing into her eardrums. She could feel the heat rise from the center of her body to her face and fingers. The thought of talking to Kaizaki had made her like this and she didn't have the slightest hesitation in saying that she wished this feeling could go on forever. As she scanned the area her eyes landed on the familiar figure she analyzed inside the building. She froze at the revelation that he was there, and he was just looking up the sky while smoking a cigarette.

Hishiro took a quick breath before walking over to Kaizaki. As she started walking she started reminiscing about all the times she was with Kaizaki. All the lessons they each taught each other and the wanting no the needing of her spending more time with him even though the sun was already gone, and the moon was shining brightly in the sky. She ran scenario after scenario to how she was going to approach Kaizaki, but all seem to make her mind blank as she barely had time to tell herself to breathe. Just seeing him looking up at the sky with a lonely expression already broke her heart. She didn't want to be hurt by his words. That's how much she cared about his opinion. That's how much she had let him into her life. That's how much control he has over her and she is willingly allowing him to consume her to the point that nothing in her life matters to her except for his happiness.

"K-kai… Kaizaki… san?" She said while her nerves were like jelly. She wanted to collapse right in front of him because it felt like a dream to her. A dream that she didn't want to wake up from just yet. A place that she knew wouldn't hurt her. A place that she is welcomed to the point that she didn't have any worries anymore. However, she knew that it wasn't a dream and that she had to stay strong. For Kaizaki. All that matters were Kaizaki and she wanted to tell him everything from the moment they separated to the fact that she can't bear the fact that he is slipping away from her in life and society. She didn't want to live in a world that didn't have him. _Maybe this isn't just a simple crush that I have for him. I seem to think that the world is better without me. I care for Kaizaki more than myself but that's normal to think like that right?_ Hishiro started pondering in her thoughts again while Kaizaki turned around to see the familiar person who had called out his name. He was minding his own business as well as dwelling on his thoughts as he was stuck in the past. Something on repeat and nothing seems to be working for him. He found himself in a routine that was on reply. He didn't like the fact that he was in this loop, but he knew that he should start moving on but from what.

When he turned around he was shocked. No shocked was a word that was an understatement. When he saw Hishiro standing there before him he felt like time had stopped. Like his regular routine that he grew accustomed to has now been shattered. He looked at the fragile person who was shaking from something. _Is she cold?_ He thought to himself as Hishiro was trembling so much that she fell. Kaizaki watched her fall but on his instincts, he ran to her before she could hit the ground. In one swoop he was on the ground while Hishiro was in his arms. His heart was racing from the fear that he almost didn't make it in time. He also noticed how soft Hishiro still was after all these years and he smiled at how Hishiro didn't change at all. He hugged her close as he felt her warm breath hit his neck and the effect she had on him made his hairs stand up. He buried his head into her shoulder and inhaled her scent just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. As Hishiro's winter mint-like scent invaded his nose he made a mental note to keep it forever. _It's my favorite scent after all. Hasn't changed then and will not change now._ He felt the soft touch of her chest contacting him as Hishiro's even breaths were the only thing that could be heard in his mind. _She's really here. She's real. She called out to me._ He started tearing up as he thought of this but sadly the moment was ruined when the cold wind slashed through them, telling Kaizaki that it's only going to get colder.

Kaizaki lifted Hishiro up in a bridal-style way and carried her to his car. He didn't know where Hishiro was staying so he could only bring her to his place as he hoped that nothing bad happens once she wakes up. He was worried about why Hishiro fainted but that thought was diminished as soon as it came when he noticed how dark it was outside. Once arriving at his house, he picked up Hishiro with ease and brought her over to his bed and placed her on top of it. He was about to get off her when he noticed that there were tears forming at the corner of Hishiro's eyes.

"Don't leave me, please." Hishiro pleaded weakly and that made Kaizaki's heart drop. Kaizaki felt like his world was crumbling down when his mind started thinking about the person who was hurting Hishiro. He wanted to make sure that she didn't find the cruel society that they lived in. He wanted to protect her eyes and heart from the world that is a cold and isolated place. he wanted to make sure that she deserved the world. He hated that Hishiro was suffering over someone who was taking advantage of her naive weakness. All he could do was stay by Hishiro's side and hold her hand. That small little gesture was all he could muster up from his cowardly mind. He was a coward then and he will always be a coward however he tried to change. He tried to change for Hishiro ever since he met her back in high school but his attempts were very weak seeing how he was more worried about Hishiro rather than his own studies. That was the reason why he went to such a lower college but he didn't mind he knew that he'll meet Hishiro one day even if they were friends. He was content with keeping his feelings a secret.

As Kaizaki was apart from Hishiro, he met someone who gave him a little bit of the similar feeling and she reminded him of Hishiro but she was different. Kaizaki knew that and the more he saw her the more he forgot about Hishiro but that moment he thought everything was going to be okay. She left him for something better. A promotion as she chose someone who had a much better future than train a newbie who still has aspirations in the world. He then knew about the true nature of the world and he began faking his smiles. Faking that he grew up as each night he sat down in his apartment alone thinking that it would be alright. That life must go on as something different might happen. When he was ready to give up on the world, Hishiro showed up and crumbled some of his mask.

Kaizaki watched Hishiro sleep as he started memorizing the way Hishiro looked and how even her breathing way. She was in his eyes perfect and nothing could change his opinion about it. He gripped Hishiro's hand and he put his head on the bed still watching Hishiro sleep. He could get used to this but his mind told him that they were friends. Always have and always will be friends. He swallowed the lump that was clogging up his throat as he attempted to keep his tears at bay. He didn't want to cry not right now. Not right in front of the one he loves, he became scared that he might wake up the sleeping beauty from her rest. He began to slowly leave the room but before he could leave Hishiro's hand held his wrist and he looked at her.

Hishiro was still in a daze of what was happening and thought that she was in the same dream as always. Kizaki all alone in the world and no one was there to help him. Leaving himself to society all alone and also leaving her behind.

"Kaizaki-san," Hishiro whispered as she stretched out her hand but he didn't listen. He kept getting further and was on the verge of disappearing. _No, I can't lose him now. Not when I finally met you again._ Hishiro brought her hand up and finally grabbed him. "Please..." Hishiro looked at him in the eyes and she saw how tired he was. How broken he had grown through their time apart. "Don't leave me." She pleaded and Kaizaki walked back to his spot but Hishiro shook her head. "Closer." Was all she said as she tugged on Kaizaki's wrist. To say that he was shocked at the assertiveness that was now showing in Hishiro was an understatement. Kaizaki sat on the bed which made his heart beat erratically. He could practically feel the heat coming from Hishiro.

Hishiro on the other hand was glad that this time Kaizaki stayed with her. She fell asleep again saying out loud without intentionally doing it.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Hello guys, I'm back with more however this was a simple drabble that I created when I was in the middle of the studying/ cramming session of my exams... don't follow my example please. Anyways I'll try to finish the other two episode that are still in my camera. With that FallennChained out**


End file.
